Modo Tropa de Elite
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Ou: "27 Motivos Para se Manter Afastado da Casa de Brasil". Os resultados da mágica falha de Inglaterra, da perversão de França e da falta de bom-senso de alguns países somados com a super-proteção dos Estados brasileiros podem ser vistos nessa fic. Nyo!Brasil. Rated T pela aparição do Bad Touch Trio, Romano e Estados tipicamente brasileiros.
1. Um Dia de Calma

Notas: Os Estados nessa fic têm, no mínimo, 16 anos. Ou seja, os que eram pequenos na "26 Estados, Um Distrito Federal e Argentina" cresceram! Yay!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Hahahaha! Adoro os Estados~

OBS2: Certo. Personagens Oficiais pertencem ao Hima-papa, e os Estados pertencem a mim. Desnecessário, eu sei.

...

Era uma época de relativa paz na ensolarada casa de Luciano da Silva, personificação da República Federativa do Brasil. O motivo para isso? Era verão, fazia sol, os times para Libertadores já estavam semi-definidos, etc. Tudo conspirava para uma estação tranquila, com muita praia, música e diversão. Pelo menos era o que os Estados achavam.

Vinte sete homens e mulheres que aparentavam serem normais. Você sabe, o básico. Dois olhos, um nariz, uma cabeça ligada ao corpo pelo pescoço, e por aí vai. Porém, se você olhasse nos olhos dessas vinte e sete pessoas, cada qual com seus defeitos e virtudes, talvez começasse a desconfiar. E não seria somente paranóia sua. Esses jovens, de no mínimo vinte e oito, vinte e sete anos, realmente eram especiais. O já mencionado Sr. Da Silva era o pai deles. Se você prestar atenção, verá que eu caracterizei esse homem como " a personificação da República Federativa do Brasil". Se souber o básico de geografia brasileira, notará que o país é composto por vinte e sete Estados. Voilá! Eis a identidade de nossos, talvez nem tanto, desconhecidos personagens.

Amazonas, Roraima, Rondônia, Acre (sim, ele existe!), Pará, Amapá, Maranhão, Tocantins, Goiás, Mato Grosso, Mato Grosso do Sul, Distrito Federal/Brasília, Rio Grande do Norte, Ceará, Bahia, Alagoas, Sergipe, Piauí, Pernambuco, Paraíba, Minas Gerais, Espírito Santo, São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Santa Catarina, Rio Grande do Sul e Paraná. Vinte e seis Estados e um Distrito Federal para vinte e sete jovens, cada um com um nome humano e dois sobrenomes, sendo o último "Da Silva". Uma família.

Bem, voltemos ao assunto inicial. Os nossos caros Estados achavam estar vivendo um dia comum e monótono de verão, um desses raros dias quando reinava a ordem e o progresso quase inexistentes naquela casa. Um exemplo dessa calma vivida pelos Estados pode ser encontrado na sala de estar. Lá, enquanto a televisão zumbia, se encontravam cinco dos já mencionados Estados Federais.

Bahia conversava com Santa Catarina sobre o que faria de novo no carnaval, embora "conversava" não seja o verbo certo para o semi-monólogo que ocorria entre a entusiasmada baiana e a distraída catarinense. Rio de Janeiro encontrava-se estatelado num dos sofás verdes da sala com os olhos grudados na tela colorida da TV, quase sem piscar, parecendo absorver todas as imagens do "replay" de um jogo qualquer de futebol que passava diante de seus olhos. O mais surpreendente, no entanto, eram os últimos dois ocupantes daquele cômodo: São Paulo e Rio Grande do Sul. Sendo hoje um dia de paz para todos, eles também haviam feito uma trégua **temporária**, frise bem essa palavra. Como prova que eles brigavam um com o outro apenas por não conseguirem admitir que se preocupavam **(N.E: Tsunderes~~)**, os dois se encontravam no mesmo sofá, amarelo **(NE: Patriotismo...)**, a gaúcha com a cabeça no colo do paulista lendo um livro, enquanto ele mexia com seu sempre presente laptop.

Tudo parecia normal. Mas devemos ressaltar que quando você é uma personificação de um Estado, com centenas de anos, nada pode ficar assim por muito tempo.

BAM! Um barulho alto de porta batendo (em específico, a porta da frente) tirou-os do estupor. Logo a sala era invadida por uma mulher morena, com longos cabelos castanho-escuros cacheados e olhos verdes, que parecia estar muito agitada. Detalhe: Nenhum dos Estados daquela sala a conheciam, ou pelo menos já haviam visto-a (tirando, é claro, a semelhança estranha que aquela mulher tinha com Bahia). Quando iam interrogá-la (leia como: iam amarrá-la e chamar Minas Gerais para o clássico golpe da panela de barro), a estranha decidiu se pronunciar.

- Olhem o que o Inglaterra fez comigo! Eu virei uma mulher! O que eu faço agora?!

Após um primeiro momento de choque, os cinco Estados presentes reconheceram a intrusa. Então, atônitos, eles exclamaram uma só palavra.

- PAI?!

...

Review!


	2. Um Erro de Cálculo (ou A Reunião)

Nota: Os países latinos americanos (ou seja, as ex-colônias espanholas) são, nesta fanfic, parentes. Os sul-americanos são todos irmãos e primos dos centro-americanos, apesar dos últimos também serem "filhos" do Espanha. Confuso, eu sei. Mas Hetalia e a minha mente são confusos!

**AVISO! **

**CUIDADO! ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM FRANÇA!**

PhoenixOfWind

...

Sim. Aquela mulher era Brasil. Para entender como isto se passou, precisamos voltar um pouco no tempo e nos focar em um prédio especial, localizado em um lugar qualquer do Rio de Janeiro. Lá acontecia uma reunião cujo objetivo era juntar quase todas as personificações dos países do mundo. E, obviamente, o anfitrião estava presente.

- _Hey Brazil!_ O que você acha de...

- Honestamente América! Você não acha que já irritou Brasil suficientemente por um dia?

- Mas Iggy...!

- Não me chame de Iggy, _wanker!_

- _Porquoi Anglaterre? _É um _petit nom_, assim como você é um _petit monsieur_!

- Você quer que eu te mande de volta para a Europa via aérea, França?

- Ohonhonhon... Vai pagar minha passagem _Anglaterre?_

- Estava pensando mais em mandar você para lá voando sem qualquer meio de transporte!

Enquanto essa tradicional briga ocorria entre França e Inglaterra (Estados Unidos sendo esquecido momentaneamente), Brasil os observava curioso ao lado de Uruguai e Colômbia.

- Ãhn... Isso não é um pouco constrangedor?- Ele perguntou ao ver que Inglaterra e França agora se engajavam numa épica luta de espadas **(N.E: Não me pergunte de onde elas vieram...)**.

- Porque seria?- Indagou Colômbia enquanto bebia calmamente uma xícara de café. Colombiano, é claro.

- Eles fazem isso sempre Brasil.- Argumentou Uruguai- Se fosse você não me preocupava.

- É por que eles não estão fazendo isso na sua casa Uru! E se eles decidirem destruir tudo?

- Eles estão com espadas Brasil. Não armas nucleares. – Uma voz interveio- E acredite, é bem pior nas reuniões da União Européia.

Virando-se, o brasileiro avistou quem falara. Um homem com cabelo castanho-claro preso num rabo de cavalo e uma cicatriz num dos olhos.

- Portuga! –Exclamou Luciano, envolvendo o velho país num abraço- Você veio!

- Não me chames de "Portuga" gajo! – Retrucou Portugal enquanto tentava desgrudar a ex-colônia de si.

- _Hermano!_ –Uma voz gritou, e logo o português sentiu outro par de braços o apertando.

- Já chega! Soltem-me! – Ele resmungou, agora tentando se livrar de Espanha também.

Colômbia e Uruguai os olhavam com gotas na cabeça **(N.E: Que nem em anime! LOL)**.

- Agora... Isso que é constrangedor... –Comentou o uruguaio.

O espanhol, ao ouvir a voz do jovem (em comparação a ele) país, virou o rosto, e, largando o irmão, apertou Uruguai num abraço.

- Uruguai! _Mi niño!_ – Exclamava feliz enquanto esmagava o loiro.

- _Y...o..no...con...sigo..._ – Dizia o pobre, sem conseguir respirar.

- Uruguai, por acaso você viu onde... _Papa!_

Espanha soltou o semi-asfixiado Uruguai para abraçar, por sua vez, Argentina.

- Sinto tantas saudades de vocês! – Chorava o espanhol.

- Nós também _papa!_

Foi com estes felizes reencontros que começou a nossa história. Até que...

- AHHH! _BRAZIL! HELP THE HERO! _–Gritou Estados Unidos, desgrudando o brasileiro de um aliviado Portugal.

O problema foi que EUA usou Brasil como um escudo, fazendo com que o feitiço que Inglaterra mirara no estado-unidense acertasse, em vez dele, no brasileiro. Uma fumaça rosa pink envolveu o infeliz, vítima de um erro de cálculo.

- Tipo assim, fabuloso! – Ouviu-se Polônia comentar.

Os resultados dessa fumaça, no entanto, não foram nem um pouco fabulosos. Assim que ela baixou, quem estava caído no chão não era Brasil, e sim uma mulher de pele bronzeada e cabelos castanho-escuros cacheados, com curvas e tudo que uma mulher brasileira (de acordo com os estereótipos) teria direito. A nações arregalaram os olhos.

- Bra...Brasil? –Perguntou Canadá **(N.E: Onde ele estava antes? O.o)**, chocado.

-... – Brasil não conseguiu dizer uma palavra enquanto avaliava sua nova situação.

- _I...I am so sorry Brazil..._ –Balbuciou Inglaterra, com as bochechas vermelhas.

- _Anglaterre..._ –Falou França, um sorriso pervertido se espalhando pelo rosto- Eu nunca pensei que uma de suas mágicas estúpidas pudesse criar algo tão...tão...delicioso! – E ele começou a se aproximar da, agora, brasileira.

A mesma, após assimilar o que havia ocorrido com ela/ele, percebeu o que o francês estava (obviamente) querendo fazer.

- AHHHHH! –Ela gritou, correndo para salvar sua inocência.

...

OBS: Eu fiz o Portugal falar português brasileiro, apesar de estar todo gramaticalmente (assim espero) correto. Apesar de que eu não resisti e coloquei "gajo" em uma das falas dele. Bem, essa história do "gajo" e tal, é porque uma amiga minha se fantasiou de português numa peça de teatro do meu colégio e começou a falar um monte de coisas que **segundo ela** são gírias e palavras do português de Portugal. Hmmm... Resumindo, isso significaria "rapaz".

OBS2: Holy Roman Empire... Eu preciso traduzir? Ok, lá vai...

_**Inglês: **__wanker –Gíria inglesa. Traduzindo, acho que seria algo como delinqüente, bagunceiro (vejo muito em fics com o Inglaterra) / Brazil – Brasil / Help the hero – Ajude o herói / I am so sorry Brazil – Eu sinto muitíssimo Brasil._

_**Francês: **__Porquoi Anglaterre? – Por que Inglaterra? / Petit nom – Pequeno nome / Petit monsieur – Pequeno senhor._

_**Espanhol:**__ Hermano – Irmão / Mi niño – Minha criança, meu garoto, meu filho (algo do gênero) / Papa – Papai._

**_Desculpem pelo meu conhecimento possivelmente falho de línguas estrangeiras. Eu tento o meu melhor, no_ **_**entanto.**_

...

Review ou França irá atrás de você! Não que alguns (como eu) se importem...


	3. Modo Tropa Elite- Início!

Notas: Ok~~ Capítulos anteriores: Mágica falha do Inglaterra? Check! Perversão do França? Check! Agora só falta os Estados super-protetores! \o/ Yay!

Aproveitem~

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Estou me acostumando com meu computador novo, então paciência com os acentos nas palavras e tudo, certo? Por favor?

...

Foi essa história que Brasil contou aos seus Estados, após eles conseguirem fazer a nação sentar e engolir um copo de água com açúcar. Minas Gerais, Maranhão e Amazonas haviam aparecido no meio da história, e permaneceram lá até que seu/sua Pai/Mãe, mais calmo(a), a terminasse.

- Uai, sô... -Foi o único comentário que rompeu o silêncio que se seguiu.

- Não se preocupe Pai! Quero dizer, Mãe? -Comentou Rio de Janeiro- Nós não vamos deixar França tocar em você!

Maranhão assentiu com a cabeça enquanto estalava os nós dos dedos (veremos mais tarde que ele tinha algumas contas a acertar com a já mencionada nação francesa).

São Paulo limpou a garganta, fazendo os sete Estados se virarem para ele. Com uma voz de entonação séria e severa, ele falou:

- Santa Catarina. -A ruiva o mirou- Convoque os outros Estados. -Ela saiu apressada- Rio de Janeiro. Verifique a segurança da casa. -O carioca o observou curioso, mas logo saiu- Bahia e Maranhão. -Os dois Estados nordestinos o encararam- Levem o...ãh...a... Mãe? Para um lugar seguro.

Assentindo, eles se retiraram, ficando, então, na sala somente Minas Gerais, Rio Grande do Sul, Amazonas e ele.

- Sampa... - Se pronunciou o mineiro- Isso é o que eu tô pensando?

O interrogado olhou seu vizinho intensamente, depois desviando o olhar para as duas irmãs, que tinham a mesma pergunta nos olhos.

- Sim. Nós vamos colocar em prática o modo Tropa de Elite desta casa.

/.../

Há alguns anos atrás, os vinte e sete Estados (com uma ajuda ocasional do Pai) haviam criado um sistema de segurança para caso de invasão da casa. Obviamente influenciados por Rio de Janeiro, eles o nomearam "modo Tropa de Elite". Este plano consistia em várias etapas de defesa ao redor da casa, cada uma guardada por alguns Estados. Os jovens ainda não haviam testado o sistema, o que era um perigo, mas todos sabem que brasileiros são famosos por improvisar.

...

Próximo capítulo: Área 1!

Reviews?


	4. Área 1

Notas: Área 1 liberada! Aproveitem os países caindo um após o outro nas mãos dos Estados brasileiros...

**AVISO! ROMANO!**

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Desculpe pelas NEs. É um hábito que eu ainda não consegui perder. Mas estou tentando!

OBS2: Traduções no final da página~

...

_**ÁREA 1- Pará, Goiás e Tocantins**_

Os países Aliados, juntamente com os do Eixo (e Espanha e Portugal), decidiram ir até a casa de Brasil, apesar dos conselhos, sinceros e piedosos, dos sul-americanos que diziam para manter uma distância segura, **bem** segura.

- Hmmm... Então esta é a casa do Brasil, aru?

- Pelo jeito.

- Brasil não mora no meio de uma floresta?

Os países olharam abismados para Estados Unidos **(N.E: De agora em diante eu vou chamar ele de EUA, OK?)**. Portugal bateu com a mão na testa **(N.E: Facepalm...)**.

- Inglaterra... O que ensinastes a ele?

- Não coloque a culpa em mim! Era ele que fugia na hora das aulas de geografia! **(N.E: Imagino MUITO os EUA fazendo isso XD)**

- Pfff... Geografia é para fracos! Eu sou um _hero_!

Alemanha, para evitar a vontade de enforcar EUA, decidiu ir bater na porta. Porém, ao chegar perto dela, todas as luzes se apagaram.

- AH! Doitsu!

- Fique quieto Itália!

- Não mande meu irmão calar a boca, bastardo das batatas!

- Romano~

- AH! Socorro!

- Sou só eu, Espanha...

- Vai para o inferno Antônio! Não apareça pelas costas das pessoas, imbecil!

- Keseseses... Vocês podem parar de gritar?

- Prússia, _mon ami_, de onde você veio?

- Segui vocês até aqui, é claro! Eu sou _awesome _o bastante para ninguém perceber!

- CALEM A BOCA! -Gritou Alemanha.

No exato momento que ele gritou, tentando manter a paz para poder pensar, as luzes do quintal se acenderam.

- Ãh...? As luzes...

Antes que Inglaterra terminasse sua frase, a porta de entrada abriu, assustadoramente devagar. E o pior. Sem que ninguém de dentro, aparentemente a abrisse.

-... Amérika... Porque você está me abraçando? Não está frio, da?

- UGH! Justo você Rússia?! Vou ter que me desinfetar quando chegar em casa!

- América-san...

-_ Brother_... -Uma voz baixinha e tímida falou, rasgando o barulho das demais nações por causa da sua urgência.

- Quem? Ah, é você Canadá! Onde você estava _bro_?

- Com vocês o tempo int... Deixa para lá. Porque você está encolhendo?

- Encolhendo?

Sim. Na pressa de se desvencilhar de Rússia, EUA havia caído na primeira armadilha dos Estados. A mais básica, é claro, e que eles pensavam que nenhuma das nações iria cair. Um buraco disfarçado com folhas.

- AHHH! _Help, help_!

Os demais países tentaram ajudar o pobre americano antes que ele caísse de vez no buraco. Espanha, com uma força curiosamente suspeita, conseguiu libertar o estado-unidense da armadilha.

- Pronto, pronto... _Estás bién América?_

-... _Dude..._ Como você conseguiu me levantar?

- Estou acostumado a levantar crianças.

Silêncio.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-_ STOP LAUGHING IGGY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!_

\...\

_**Enquanto isso...**_

Os Estados responsáveis pela Área 1 estavam impacientes.

- Quando é que eles vão aparecer?! Isso está ficando entediante...

- Relaxa Pará... Um deles já caiu na armadilha.

- Nunca pensei que eles fossem tão idiotas.

-... Quem caiu foi os Estados Unidos, Goiás.

- Ah.

- Pshh! Eles estão entrando!

Verdade. Depois de alguns minutos de mais discussão entre os países, Japão e China conseguiram fazê-los ouvir a voz da razão (ou seja, a deles) e convencê-los a entrar na casa, "que não, não era assombrada América".

- Vee~ Está tudo tão escuro...

- É só encontrar o interruptor, da?

- OUCH! Cuidado minha cabeça, _mon cher _Rússia!

- Oh. Desculpe.

- Pfff... Deixem que o _awesome_ eu acho a luz!

E um desavisado Prússia entrou na linha de fogo dos Estados. Com um breve gesto de Goiás, Tocantins puxou uma corda que estava estendida no chão. Truque básico. E outra nação (ou melhor, ex-nação) desavisada caiu na armadilha.

-AHHHHHHH!

BAM! Um barulho de algo caindo assustou os demais países. CRASH! Algo se quebrando. Silêncio.

- P-p-rússia?

-_Brüder_?

Alguns murmúrios foram ouvidos pelos acompanhantes do desavisado prussiano.

-Droga...

-Ele quebrou o vaso...

-Papai vai nos matar...

- Quem está aí, aru? -Perguntou China, o que fez com que todos no aposento (nações e Estados) prendessem a respiração.

Os três Estados, que, descuidados, haviam sido ouvidos, pararam em sua ação de retirar Prússia do local, antes que alguém conseguisse achar o interruptor. Respirando contidamente, eles recomeçaram a se movimentar nas pontas dos pés até a saída estrategicamente localizada para eles.

- Aha! Achei o interruptor! -Exclamou Romano.

- Pé na tábua pessoal! -Gritou Goiás, que desatou a correr com os outros dois Estados, que ainda seguravam um desacordado Prússia.

As luzes se acenderam, mas, por um golpe de sorte, os três brasileiros já tinham escapado para a próxima área, portanto quando as treze nações conseguiram vasculhar a sala com os olhos, ela já estava vazia. EUA tremia.

- É um fantasma! Só pode ser um fantasma!

- Eram três vozes _mon cher._

- Que seja! Podem ser três fantasmas!

- Eles falavam português. -Observou Portugal.

- E daí? Nós estamos na casa do Brasil, não estamos? Eles podem ser fantasmas brasileiros!

- Controle-se América!

- Não posso Iggy!

- Você não acredita em fadas ou em qualquer criatura mitológica, mas acredita em fantasmas?!

- Fantasmas existem! Nunca viu "Atividade Paranormal"?

Facepalm geral.

...

Traduções!

*-aru = China termina grande parte de suas frases com esse sufixo. (Sério?*SARCASMO*)

*Doitsu = Alemanha (Sério?*SARCASMO²*)

*Keseseseses... = Risada do Prússia. Não me perguntem. Sou influenciada por outras fanfics. (Mas sério, "kesesese"?)

*"Atividade Paranormal" - Filme de "terror" sobre assombrações, etc.

_**Inglês: **__Hero - Herói (EUA pensa que é um)/ Brother - Irmão ( e "bro" é um diminutivo)/ Help - Ajuda, ajudem-me/ Dude - gíria. Traduzindo seria algo como "cara" ou algo do gênero/ "Stop laughing Iggy! This isn't funny!" - Pare de rir Iggy! Isso não é engraçado!/ Awesome - Maravilhoso, incrível (O que o Prússia, com certeza, é lol)._

_**Francês:**__ Mon ami - Meu amigo/ Mon cher - Meu caro (nesse contexto)._

_**Russo:**__ Da - Sim/ Amérika - América (Na verdade, eu não sei se vai acento ou não, portanto...Intenções gente!)._

_**Alemão:**__ Brüder - Irmão._

_**Espanhol:**__ Estás bién América? - (Você) Está bem América?_

_**Japonês: **__-san - Sufixo utilizado como tratamento respeitoso, usado também quando não se tem intimidade (LOL, peguei isso de um dos meus mangás...)_

...Reviews?


	5. Fiquem Em Guarda!

Notas: Capítulo curto porque eu estou viajando, e minha mente não funciona tão bem em aviões (ou meu computador, por sinal)... Mas talvez agora de tarde eu já coloque o próximo capítulo! (Quando eu chegar em casa C:)

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Traduções no final da página~ Mas vocês já sabem disso... *emo corner*

...

Os países restantes revistaram a sala, encontrando cacos de um vaso quebrado e uma cadeira caída no chão.

- É aqui que _brüder_ deve ter caído. Mas como? -Indagou Alemanha

- Alemanha-san. Venha ver isto aqui.

O alemão virou-se na direção do japonês, que estava observando o pé de uma mesa de canto.

- O que foi Japão?

- Marcas de corda.

As nações se aproximaram, fazendo a nação japonesa se encolher um pouco por causa da invasão de seu espaço pessoal.

- Verdade, vee~

- Que curioso...

Elas analisaram mais um pouco a sala, logo descobrindo outros vestígios de presença de pessoas, e não fantasmas, como EUA insistia que eram.

- Então... -Começou Portugal- Nós ouvimos três vozes. -Os países assentiram- Então havia três pessoas nessa sala. Provavelmente aqui, -Ele apontou para um canto perto da porta- para avisar quando entrássemos; ali, -Ele indicou o ponto oposto da marca de corda- para puxar a corda quando um de nós chegasse perto; e onde China está agora, que provavelmente era para ajudar a retirar quem caísse, que aconteceu de ser Prússia.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, absorvendo a informação.

- Dedução muito boa, meu caro Portugal. -Comentou Inglaterra, o primeiro a absorver a idéia** (N.E: Ele é o país do Sherlock Holmes, dah~)**.

- _Si... _Faz sentido... -Disse Espanha, batendo com um dedo no queixo.

- Hmmm... _Privets?_

A atenção se desviou para Rússia, que observava uma porta, que também abria lentamente. Os países a encararam por um momento.

- Agora, em primeiro lugar a luz, certo, aru?

Todos concordaram.

...

Traduções:

_**Alemão:**__ Brüder - Irmão_

_**Espanhol: **__Si - Sim (Não vou nem comentar...)_

_**Russo: **__Privets - Camaradas (Ou deveria ser "pryvets"?... Russo me dá nos nervos...)_

Reviews? Ou você se tornará um com a Mãe Rússia, _da_? ^J^


	6. Área 2

Notas: Área 2 liberada! LoLZ Parece videogame...

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Traduções no final do capítulo~

...

_**ÁREA 2- Ceará e Amapá**_

O interruptor da luz daquele cômodo estava, no entanto, bem ao lado da porta, portanto, nenhum dos Estados havia colocado uma armadilha ali, aparentemente. Aquela sala, que parecia ser de jantar, tinha uma mesa de madeira clara no centro do aposento, que, estranhamente, contava com vinte e oito cadeiras em volta. Itália fez uma observação a respeito disso.

- Vee~ Brasil deve gostar de receber visitas, não? Para ter uma mesa tão grande e tantas cadeiras...

Romano concordou de má vontade com o irmão.

- Que estranho... -Interferiu EUA, agora recuperado de sua pequena crise de pavor- Eu não me lembro do Brasil me mostrando essa sala quando eu venho visitar...

- Pode ser uma sala para uso privado. -Argumentou França.

- Então porque teria vinte e oito cadeiras? -Retrucou Inglaterra.

- Ah _mon cher Anglaterre_... Você contou quantas **cadeiras** Brasil tem na casa? Não tem nada melhor para fazer?

- Você nem deveria ter vindo _frog_! Foi por sua causa que Brasil fugiu!

Quando França ia abrir a boca para falar algo que irritasse Inglaterra (como o inglês ser "a ovelha negra da Europa"), Espanha comentou:

- Hmmm..._ Amigos_? -Eles se viraram para o espanhol- Tem algumas portas nessa sala.

Os países voltaram a olhar a sala. Sim, haviam quatro portas fechadas, cada qual com seu destino desconhecido.

- Eu acho que nós realmente estamos na parte pessoal da casa do Brasil... -Continuou Espanha.

- É provável... Você já esteve na casa do Brasil, não é Portugal? -Foi a resposta esquiva de Inglaterra, que decidira ignorar França por um tempo (**bastante** tempo, por sinal).

Portugal não respondeu nada. Ao virar-se para ver o porquê do silêncio de seu aliado de longa data, Inglaterra notou que este desviara o olhar para o chão, e que tinha as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

- Meu caro?

O português falou numa voz embaraçada.

- Bem... Faz muito tempo desde que eu estive **nesta** parte da casa...

Inglaterra lançou um olhar simpático para o amigo. Ele sabia como era difícil se inserir novamente na vida de uma ex-colônia depois que ela se declara independente de você. Alemanha salvou a todos de um silêncio constrangedor limpando a garganta** (NE: O Alemanha sempre salva todo mundo de silêncios embaraçosos! Ou não...)**.

- Nós devemos nos separar em grupos então.

Os países se encararam. Alianças. Finalmente uma língua que todos falavam.

- _Well...The hero will choose then!_

Inglaterra soltou um gemido. Não, por favor, não EUA...

- Eu vou com o Iggy e com o França então! -Completou o estado-unidense.

As nações encararam EUA. Não, sério, ele não podia ser **tão** ruim em ler a atmosfera, podia? Mas suas reflexões logo foram cortadas quando o mesmo arrastou os dois países europeus, chocados, na direção de uma porta qualquer, seguido por uma... sombra?, e deixando os outros para trás.

- Ah! Doitsu, Doitsu! Vamos eu, você e Japão por aquela ali! -Falou Itália, apontando para outra das portas.

- Está bem Itália... -Suspirou o alemão, prevendo uma grande dor de cabeça e deixando-se arrastar pelo aliado. Eles foram seguidos por um silencioso Japão.

- E você vai vir comigo, certo _privet _China? -Disse Rússia, já andando em direção a uma porta que transbordava uma aura maligna.

- Certo... Mas Rússia, não seria melhor se nós fôssemos pela outra porta, aru?

- Porque Yao-Yao? -Falou o russo, atravessando o umbral da porta que ele abrira. Engolindo em seco, China foi atrás dele.

Na sala, agora, só havia Portugal, Romano e Espanha, e somente uma porta restava fechada.

- Vamos então! -Cantarolou o espanhol, arrastando seus dois companheiros pelos braços e entrando por ela.

E a sala se esvaziou. Porém, nenhuma daquelas nações havia notado dois pares de olhos castanho-esverdeados que tinham observado todos seus movimentos.

...

**Finalmente vai começar a emoção! Quem acabará vencendo? Os países? Ou os Estados?**

Traduções~

_**Francês:**__ "Mon cher Anglaterre" - Meu caro Inglaterra (ou "meu querido Inglaterra". Decidam por vocês~)_

_**Inglês: **__Frog - Sapo (os ingleses chamavam os franceses assim em uma [ou em várias] das guerras que eles lutaram entre si)/ "Well...The hero will choose then!" - "Bem... O herói irá escolher então!"_

_**Espanhol:**__ Amigos - Amigos (sério, precisava?)_

_**Russo:**__ Privet - Camarada (ainda não sei se é "privet' ou "pryvet"...)_


	7. CIC

Notas: Esse capítulo é curto, mas eu vou postar a continuação logo em seguida (presente de natal para todo mundo que lê minhas fics C: )

PhoenixOfWind

...

_**Centro de Informações e Controle (CIC)**_

Os Estados haviam estabelecido seu Centro de Controle na sala de segurança da casa, equipada com inúmeros computadores e botões desnecessários (ou não). Lá, Estados rigorosamente selecionados pelos mais velhos trabalhavam incessantemente para assegurar a segurança do país. Supostamente.

- Paraná! Devolve meu chimarrão!

- Não! É a minha vez no computador principal!

- Deixem de ser crianças! Nós devíamos fazer turnos!

- Se manda Brasília!

- Você não tem nada a ver com a história!

- Cala a boca!

- Vem calar então!

- Paraná! Fica quieto!

- É! Seu sotaque é irritante!

- Vai para...

- Centro de Informações e Controle!

Os Estados se calaram, e, rapidamente, voltaram suas atenções para uma das telas de comunicação. Os responsáveis pela Área 2 estavam na linha. Afastando seus irmãos, Brasília (aka. Distrito Federal) falou ao microfone.

- Área 2?

- É! Área 2! -Uma voz no fundo disse "finalmente!"- Já estamos aqui há muito tempo! Quê que tá rolando por aí?

Brasília tossiu para disfarçar. Ajeitando seus óculos escuros (ele sempre carregava um consigo, caso precisasse esconder os olhos. Era mais fácil mentir/ocultar informações desse jeito), continuou.

- Estamos ocupados. -Ele silenciou Alagoas, que repetia "ah, multo ocupados..." - O que houve Ceará?

Um barulho de vozes e algo caindo se seguiu a essa frase. Logo, outro Estado retomava a conversa.

- Amapá falando. As nações chegaram e estão se separando em grupos para entrar pelas portas.

Brasília fez um gesto, e quatro Estados se posicionaram na frente de outros microfones.

- Pode falar. Quem entrou em qual área? -Inquiriu a capital.

- Certo~ Ceará, vai falando que eu repito~ - Amapá falava com o seu companheiro de vigília.

Os Estados no CIC se remexeram inquietos. Era nesta parte que o sistema todo poderia falhar: a hora do compartilhamento de informações.

- Estados Unidos, - Começou Amapá- Inglaterra, França e... ãhn... Quem mais? Ah! Canadá! Entraram na Área 3.

Paraíba ligou seu microfone.

- Espanha, Portugal e Itália Romano entraram na Área 4!

Paraná ligou seu microfone também.

- Rússia e China - Um "ai, que azar" foi ouvido no fundo da ligação- tão indo para 5.

Alagoas abriu comunicação com os responsáveis por essa área.

- Por último, Alemanha, Itália Veneziano e Japão ficaram com a 6.

Piauí pôs-se a trabalhar.

- Alguma observação? - Perguntou Brasília a seu informante.

- Além do fato que eles sabem que alguém, ou alguéns, querem levá-los à nocaute? Nenhuma.

- Certo. Permaneçam em seus postos por mais algum tempo. Câmbio, desligo.

A ligação foi encerrada. Brasília voltou-se para Santa Catarina.

- Onde estão os responsáveis pela Área 1?

A catarinense verificou as câmeras.

- Pará e Tocantins estão no nosso corredor. Goiás se juntou aos da Área 6, que só tinha dois de nós.

- Entendido. - Brasília pareceu que iria elogiá-los pelo bom trabalho, porém... - Onde, em nome de todos os santos, está o Acre?

Ninguém soube responder.

...

Reviews? Ou pelo menos no próximo capítulo?


	8. Área 3

Notas: E é isso aí gente! Esperem os próximos capítulos daqui a duas semanas!

Feliz Natal (e Véspera)!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Traduções no fim da página~

OBS2: _PhoenixOfWind: _Sério, eu preciso mesmo? _Irmã Editora:_ Sim. Deixa de ser preguiçosa e coloca. _PhoenixOfWind:_ Mas onee-san~ _*Irmã Editora dá AQUELE olhar* PhoenixOfWind: _Ok, ok!

Arthur- Inglaterra

Francis- França

Luís - Maranhão (Fui eu que dei esse nome. Eu sei... Enorme originalidade... [Capital do Maranhão: São **Luís**] T.T)

...

_**EUA, Inglaterra, França e Canadá**_

As quatro nações se depararam com um corredor vazio ao entrar pela porta escolhida. França estremeceu. Algo no ar parecia gritar para que ele voltasse e fosse de volta para casa. Correndo, se necessário. Infelizmente, Inglaterra notou a breve hesitação do seu eterno "inimigo".

- Com medo _frog_? - Indagou o inglês, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

França lançou-lhe o olhar mais irritado que poderia dar.

- Não. E seus amigos imaginários _Anglaterre_?

Foi a vez de Inglaterra se enraivecer com o vizinho.

- Eles não são imaginários _wanker_. Só porque não pode vê-los não significa que não existam!

- _Trés bien Anglaterre_. Então me mostre algo que prove a presença deles!

Inglaterra olhou para o lado, doido para pedir que _Flying Mint Bunny_ **(N.E: Desculpa, mas o nome do coelho-voador-cor-de-menta do Inglaterra fica melhor no inglês... Viu?)** puxasse o cabelo do irritante francês, ou fizesse qualquer coisa (de preferência que causasse dor) a França. Porém, por mais que Inglaterra vasculhasse o local, ele não conseguia achar seus sempre-presentes amigos. Os olhos verde-esmeralda do país se arregalaram. Isso só podia significar que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Algo **muito** ruim. Francis deu um sorriso triunfante.

- Finalmente! Não pode fazer isso, não é _Anglater_...

- AHHHHHH!

As duas velhas nações se viraram rapidamente em direção ao grito, que vinha de EUA, cujas costas estavam prensadas em uma das paredes do corredor, enquanto na frente do estado-unidense havia uma nota, presa a parede oposta. Canadá, ou melhor, uma sombra, se encontrava ao lado do irmão, também encarando aquela folha de papel.

- Para que tanto escândalo _Amérique_? É só uma nota.

Os olhos azuis-céu do país americano estavam brilhantes de lágrimas de medo.

- E-e-e-el-ela n-n-não est-t-t-tava ali ante-e-es... - Ele gaguejou **(N.E: Pobre EUA... Estou usando ele como bode expiatório desde o começo da fic...)**.

Com um bufo de fustração, Inglaterra se dirigiu até o bilhete.

- "Caros Estados Unidos, Inglaterra e França," - Leu o inglês- "é uma honra tê-los em nossa casa, porém, o que fizeram à nossa nação foi um ato imperdoável. Por esta nota mandamos um aviso: não adianta tentar escapar. Vocês estão perdidos. Com nossos sinceros cumprimentos, B, M e P."

Um silêncio recaiu sobre o grupo. Com certeza era estranho avisar que eles iriam ser alvos de ataques, já que isso estragava o elemento surpresa, mas a nota havia causado um grande impacto na moral das nações. Nunca era uma sensação agradável saber que alguém, ou alguma coisa, queria o seu sangue.

- _Anglaterre_.

Inglaterra mirou o seu vizinho europeu, que observava a nota com a face um tanto pálida, o que, em qualquer outra ocasião, seria motivo de troça por parte do inglês, mas não agora, já que Arthur tinha certeza que a cor de seu rosto não devia estar melhor do que a do francês.

- O quê?

- Tem algo escrito atrás.

Virando a nota, a nação percebeu que, realmente, havia algo rabiscado no verso do bilhete.

- "Morte aos franceses." - Leu Inglaterra.

França se tornou ainda mais pálido, se isso era possível. Arthur o encarou, com um olhar misto de pena e surpresa.

- Parece que o problema é com você _frog_.

\...\

O resto do corredor foi percorrido em silêncio, até EUA percebendo que não era uma boa ideia falar no momento. Os países, no entanto, logo notaram algo estranho. Por uma fresta de uma das portas daquele corredor, escapava uma luz. Uma luz pálida e tremulante, que parecia vir mais de uma vela do que de uma lâmpada.

Eles se entreolharam. EUA, querendo provar que, apesar de seu pequeno deslize no começo do percurso, ele ainda era o herói, foi até a porta e a abriu. Nenhum rangido veio das dobradiças, mostrando que, apesar daquele lugar ser aparentemente abandonado, alguém ainda frequentava e passava óleo nas portas. Meio hesitante, o estado-unidense adentrou no cômodo.

_**ÁREA 3 - Bahia, Pernambuco e Maranhão**_

Velas. Muitas velas. Em cada superfície lisa do local havia um prato, onde queimava aqueles inúmeros bastões de cera. Sombras bruxuleavam nas paredes, criando imagens sombrias que pareciam se mexer, fazendo as nações enrijecerem, sentindo que havia algo errado naquele lugar. Silenciosamente, a porta foi fechada. Inglaterra, que havia sido o último a entrar, virou-se, surpreso e temeroso na direção da sua, agora bloqueada, saída. Três figuras, os rostos ocultos pela pouca luz, se encontravam ali. Antes que o inglês conseguisse emitir um grito de surpresa, uma das figuras se mexeu. Arthur sentiu uma dor lacinante na lateral da cabeça, e, antes mesmo que caísse no chão, perdeu os sentidos.

EUA e França deram um pulo para longe da porta assim que ouviram algo cair ao chão. Dando um rodopio, ambos viram Inglaterra caído no chão e os agressores do inglês parados calmamente encostados na porta.

- Boa noite. - Uma das vozes falou.

Apesar de ser jovem, e estranhamente alegre e radiante, aquela voz masculina fez os dois países recuarem mais em relação a porta. Aquela voz podia ser comparada com a de Rússia, alegre por causa da expectativa de fazer alguém sofrer. Um risinho feminino saiu da figura mais perto do corpo imóvel de Inglaterra. EUA soltou um riso nervoso em resposta, e, após limpar a garganta, cumprimentou-os.

- Hmm... _Good night dudes! Everything's fine, I hope?_ - Um sorriso tenso pairava no rosto da nação, enquanto ela pensava repetidamente: "Não me matem, por favor. Não me matem, por favor. Eu sou novo demais para morrer. Eu tenho o quê? 236 anos? Eu não tenho idade o suficiente para morrer!".

- Oh. - Outra das figuras se pronunciou- Tudo está ótimo. Principalmente agora que você e _França_ estão aqui...

O modo como a figura disse "França" fez a própria nação estremecer. O que pareceu deixar o outro ainda mais alegre.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk... Você deveria estar mais alegre senhor França. Não sentiu saudades?

Algo estalou na memória francesa. Algo muito antigo, quando ele ainda era um império poderoso. Algo antigo demais para estar relacionado com a jovem figura em sua frente.

- Ahn... _Oui...?_

Uma gargalhada saiu do seu interrogador.

- Você não faz a menor ideia do que está dizendo, francês!

Outra das figuras soltou um riso. Porém, a que os países desconfiavam ser uma mulher não riu.

- Então é ele, Luís? - Ela perguntou

Um sorriso maldoso pode ser visto na face de Luís.

- Ele mesmo mana~

- Muito bem... - A figura se movimentou em direção a França- Nós temos algo para conversar, senhor França...

O mesmo não parecia muito ansioso para "conversar", no entanto. A cada passo que a mulher dava em sua direção, Francis recuava dois, o que, com certeza, não era divertido para sua perseguidora. Porém, o espaço que o francês tinha para recuar não era infinito. Após dar mais um passo, as costas de França bateram na parede daquele cômodo. Em pânico, o loiro olhou para os lados, tentando ver se alguém ali teria um pouco de compaixão pela sua situação, mas tudo que ele conseguiu ver foi EUA sendo intimidado por outra das figuras, Inglaterra ainda caído desacordado no chão e o vulto que se chamava Luís, pelo que França conseguira entender, aproximando-se da indefesa nação francesa. Assustado, Francis fez o que qualquer pessoa encurralada faria. Começou a atirar qualquer coisa em sua volta nos seus atacantes.

Pratos e velas voavam por toda a sala, forçando os Estados a desviarem-se para evitar serem atingidos. Maranhão, ou Luís, que era seu nome humano, teve que se abaixar abruptamente para não ser acertado por um candelabro. "Honestamente", pensou o nordestino, "porquê Pernambuco teve a idéia de colocar velas na sala? O efeito foi legal, mas...", seu pensamento foi interrompido quando um prato passou rente ao seu rosto.

Bahia, a mais próxima do francês, tinha quase tanto trabalho para se desviar daqueles projéteis improvisados quanto seus irmãos, apesar de não parecer tão óbvio por causa da agilidade que ela tinha. Mas isso estava começando a irritar e cansar a baiana. Ao evitar uma almofada (de onde aquilo tinha vindo?), ela pisou numa poça de luz, feita por inúmeras velas que ainda não haviam sido atiradas. E isso significou a derrota francesa.

França piscou duas vezes, pensando que a mulher em sua frente era uma miragem. Ou alucinação. Após alguns segundos, nos quais ele convenceu-se que ela era de **verdade**, um tipíco sorriso francês surgiu em seu rosto, juntamente com o pensamento:"Achei uma substituta para _chérie Brésil_, ohonhonhon...". Logo, suas forças foram desviadas para a baiana, fazendo-o não notar Maranhão levantando um suporte de velas decorativas acima de sua cabeça. Quando Francis ia falar alguma frase de duplo-sentido para sua atacante, o maranhense acertou-o com sua "arma", fazendo com que os olhos azuis de França se revirassem e apagassem, enquanto seu corpo batia de encontro ao piso.

- Agora só falta o Holanda... - Comentou satisfeito Maranhão **(N.E: Muito bem, HISTORY TIME! Em 1612, franceses ocuparam a área onde é atualmente o Estado do Maranhão, e fundaram São Luís, hoje capital maranhense. Eles foram expulsos pelos portugueses em, aproximadamente, 1615, MAS [Sempre tem um "mas" na história] algum tempo depois a província foi novamente atacada, só que dessa vez pelos holandeses (1641). Tradução: Maranhão tem **_**muita**_** má-sorte)**.

Bahia encarava o inconsciente francês curiosa.

- Porque será que ele parou de jogar coisas? - Ela perguntou para o irmão, que deu de ombros.

- Eu vou saber? Estrangeiros são estranhos. Eles comem abacate com sal, por exemplo **(N.E: Nada contra, na verdade. É só... curioso. Abacate é doce, gente! [Apesar que eu adoro guacamole. Vai entender.])**

- É... Talvez você tenha razão.

Após terminar de falar, a baiana se virou para ver como Pernambuco estava indo com o estado-unidense. Porém, qual foi sua surpresa ao notar seu irmãozinho caído no chão, totalmente desnorteado.

- Pernambuco! - Ela exclamou, correndo para o lado do mesmo- O que aconteceu?

O nordestino colocou as mãos na cabeça, que latejava impiedosamente.

- Ai... Eu só me lembro de um desses pratos voadores acertando minha cabeça... Aí aquele maldito norte-americano me dando uma cotovelada no estômago e saindo porta afora com o inglês nos braços. O que seria romântico se, bem, você sabe... Não fosse essa droga de dor-de-cabeça?

Maranhão tirou um transmissor do bolso enquanto Bahia cuidava de Pernambuco.

- C.I.C?

-_Nós mesmo! O que foi Maranhão?_ - Respondeu a voz de Paraíba.

- França abatido, Pernambuco semi-consciente e EUA escapou com Inglaterra, que está desacordado.

- _... EUA escapou?_

- Pois é.

- _Vou falar com o Brasília, mas melhor você e a mana trazerem o França e o Pernabuco pra cá._

- Ok. Câmbio, desligo.

- E aí? - Perguntou Bahia ao ver Maranhão arrastando França em direção à porta.

- Vamô indo. Nada pra fazer por enquanto. Mas quando eu colocar minhas mãos naquele estado-unidense...

Bahia sorriu enquanto ajudava Pernambuco a se levantar. Esse era seu irmãozinho.

\...\

Estados Unidos corria desenfreadamente com um desacordado Inglaterra nos braços. Ainda bem que a maior parte dos agressores decidira se concentrar em França! EUA nunca pensou que fosse se sentir tão grato à nação francesa. Enquanto duas das três figuras iam para cima do francês, o estado-unidense conseguira pegar Inglaterra e fugir dali, dando uma cotovelada no seu atacante, que já estava meio... "NÃO!", pensou ele, parando abruptamente, quase indo de cara no chão.

- Eu não fugi! - Ele gritou para o corredor vazio no qual se encontrava- Eu fiz uma retirada estratégica! Um _hero_ sabe quando se retirar do campo de batalha para poupar a vida de seus companheiros! O sacrifício que França fez nunca será esquecido!

\...\

**C.I.C**

- Porque o EUA está gritando com as paredes? - Perguntou Acre, curioso.

Paraná deu de ombros.

- Eu sempre achei que ele era meio maluco. Com todas aquelas histórias de aliens e tudo, quem não seria?

Os demais Estados concordaram, logo voltando sua atenção para o que estavam fazendo antes, ignorando as imagens de um estado-unidense provavelmente alucinando.

\...\

Enquanto isso, Canadá observava o irmão tendo uma de suas crises heróicas.

- ...Quando será que ele vai notar que eu estou aqui? - Murmurou o ignorado canadense para si mesmo.

...

Traduções~

_**Inglês: **__Frog - Sapo (os ingleses chamavam os franceses assim em uma [ou em várias] das guerras que eles lutaram entre si)/ Wanker - Gíria ingles. Pelo que eu consegui entender, é algo como delinquente/"Good night dudes! Everything's fine, I hope?_ " _- "Boa noite caras! Tudo está bem, eu espero?"/ Hero - Herói._

_**Francês: **__Anglaterre - Inglaterra/ "Trés bien Anglaterre" - "Muito bem Inglaterra"/ Amérique - América/ Oui - Sim/ "Chérie Brésil" - "Querida Brasil"._

*LOL... Hetalia fez meu conhecimento de línguas estrangeiras melhorar... Isso ou minha família decidindo falar cada um numa língua diferente comigo... Um mistério da vida.

Me dêem reviews de presente de natal! Vamos lá gente! Espírito natalino?


	9. Área 4

Notas: Hey! Área 4 finalmente pronta! Demorou porque o Romano é difícil de escrever... T.T Tsunderes! _Irmã Editora: Não seja assim~ Tsundere~ _ Eu não sou uma tsundere! _Irmã Editora: Continue negando irmãzinha~_

Irmãs mais velhas são demoníacas...

CUIDADO! ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM ROMANO! OU SEJA, TSUNDERES E PALAVRAS DE BAIXO CALÃO!

Divirtam-se!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Traduções no final da página!

...

_**Espanha, Portugal e Itália Romano**_

- Me solta _spagnolo di_ _merda!_ - Xingou Romano ao ser arrastado por Espanha pelo corredor no qual ele, Portugal (que, após anos de prática, havia desenvolvido uma técnica para se libertar do irmão) e o já mencionado espanhol andavam.

- Não grites _gajo!_ - Repreendeu o português- Nós estamos em um território inimigo e desconhecido!

- E daí? - Resmungou em troca o italiano.

Espanha parou abruptamente e virou-se para ele.

- Shhh, Romanito! Quando nós estamos em uma situação dessas é melhor não alertar os inimigos sobre a nossa posição. Portugal está certo.

- Não me chame de "Romanito"! - Retrucou Romano, mal-humorado mas com o tom de voz mais baixo- Me deixe ir por último então! Já que você e seu _fratello_ resmunguento que foram conquistadores, não eu!

Portugal protestou contra essa definição.

- Resmunguento? Trate melhor os mais velhos!

- É exatamente por causa disso que você está indo no meio Romanito! Aí eu e _hermano_ podemos proteger você~ - Explicou Espanha, ignorando totalmente o irmão.

- Eu não preciso ser protegido. _Idiota_. - Foi a resposta que o espanhol recebeu.

\...\

Apesar de todos os resmungos, Romano não reclamou mais sobre sua posição. Aqueles dois conquistadores idiotas deviam saber como se virar nessas situações estúpidas. E porquê mesmo que ele, Lovino, estava ali?

_*FLASHBACK*_

_- Brasil, wait! - Gritou EUA ao ver a agora brasileira fugir da sala de reuniões._

_- Oww... - Choramingou Feliciano- Porque ela foi embora? Eu queria ver a Brasil de perto..._

_- Pare de choramingar fratello! - Reclamou Lovino, apesar de compartilhar um pouco do desejo do irmão. Apontando um dedo acusador para França, ele continuou- É tudo culpa do francês!_

_Quando o acusado se virou em sua direção, Romano se escondeu atrás de Alemanha._

_- Moi? - Perguntou França- Moi? Tré non! Eu sou apenas um apreciador da beleza! E por acaso mon cher Brésil, ou melhor, ma chérie Brésil, se tornou um grande objeto de apreciação!_

_- Bloody frog... Você mandou ela embora! Agora como eu vou poder tirar o feitiço?_

_- Ela provavelmente foi para casa Iggy! Quando eu estou assustado eu vou para minha!_

_- Amérika, pelo menos uma vez na vida, está certo. Nós nos sentimos seguros em casa, da?_

_- Como assim, "pelo menos uma vez na vida"?_

_- Ora... Você não é muito inteligente Amérika._

_- ... Você vai ver o inteligente commie!_

_Rússia tirou seu cano do casaco enquanto um bastão de beisebol aparecia do nada na mão de EUA._

_- PAREM AGORA MESMO! - Rugiu Alemanha, fazendo com que todos se virassem para ele- Nós devíamos estar discutindo sobre como ir até a casa do... ãh... __**da**__ Brasil, e não tentando causar uma segunda Guerra Fria!_

_Rússia pareceu um pouco envergonhado, apesar de seu eterno sorriso permanecer... bem... eterno?_

_- Muito bem. - Continuou o alemão- Alguém aqui sabe como achar a casa da Brasil? _**(N.E: Na minha cabeça, as "casas" das nações não são tão fáceis de achar [A não ser que eu queira que elas sejam MUAHAHAHA], tendo que saber, então, como encontrá-las. Porque, oras, a "casa" dos países é o próprio país. Imagina se você entrasse sem querer na casa do seu vizinho para pedir uma xícara de açúcar e saísse por outra porta e acabasse do outro lado do país?)**

_Silêncio._

_- Vamos, alguém deve saber!_

_- Eu sei! - Exclamou EUA._

_- Ótimo, onde fica?_

_- Ahn... Na América do Sul? - As nações encararam o estado-unidense- Eu sei parcialmente..._

_Facepalm._

_- Certo... - Suspirou Alemanha- Alguém __**além**__ do EUA?_

_- Eu sei._

_Os olhares se voltaram para o geralmente ignorado Portugal._

_- Oh, mas é claro! - Comentou Inglaterra, um pouco mais calmo- Foi você que descobriu ela! Mil perdões meu caro Portugal._

_O mesmo fez um gesto de pouco caso._

_- Não há problema._

_- Muito bem. - Continuou Ludwig- Guie-nos então, Portugal. _**(N.E: Porquê isso soou muito esotérico?)**

_A sala de reuniões começou a se esvaziar, países ou voltando para suas respectivas casas, ou seguindo a nação portuguesa._

_- Vee~ Você vem também, não é fratello?_

_- Porquê eu faria isso Veneziano?_

_- Vee~ Fratello vem também!_

_- O Romanito vai? Então eu vou também! - Intrometeu-se Espanha._

_- Mas eu...!_

_Espanha agarrou Romano pelo braço, arrastando-o em direção ao grupo de países que tinham agrupado-se em volta de Portugal._

_- Espere por nós hermano!_

\...\

**ÁREA 4 - Amazonas, Roraima e Rondônia**

Romano ficou mais mal-humorado ainda. Ele nem queria estar ali! Maldito Veneziano... Ele iria ver quando eles voltassem para casa.

- Oh! - Espanha cortou o silêncio com sua voz alegre- Olhem! Uma porta!

Portugal bateu com a mão na testa.

- E...? Portas não são tão difíceis de achar, tu sabes irmão...

O espanhol fez um beicinho.

- Não seja mau _hermano~!_

Romano bufou.

- Ótimo! Uma porta! Vocês vão entrar ou o quê? - Perguntou ele irritado, enquanto empurrava os dois irmãos para o lado.

O italiano abriu a porta devagar, espiando pela fresta antes de abrí-la por completo.

- Oh, vejam! Ela abre também! - Ele resmungou sarcasticamente, antes de um dardo aparecer em seu campo de visão.

Espanha e Portugal, numa reação rápida, puxaram a camisa de Romano, salvando-o do dardo e fazendo as três nações caírem sentadas no chão. Antes que Lovino conseguisse sequer registrar que aquele dardo não havia o atingido, os dois ex-conquistadores já tinham se levantado e o estavam arrastando corredor abaixo.

- Por aqui! - Exclamou Portugal, virando de súbito para a direita, fazendo com que Romano quase batesse a cabeça na parede.

- _O-oy! _Português estúpido! - Gritou o italiano, sua bochecha vermelha de onde ela havia raspado no gesso.

- Romanito! Não reclame! - Respondeu Espanha, correndo logo atrás dele- Ou você prefere os dardos?

Lovino engoliu em seco, decidindo que a última opção não era tão atraente assim. "Finalmente!", pensou Portugal, antes de dar de cara numa parede, fazendo com que os seus dois companheiros se chocassem contra ele, e que eles acabassem caindo no chão novamente.

- Isso não deveria estar aqui... - Foi a última coisa que o português murmurou antes que um dardo o atingisse no pescoço.

- _Hermano!_ - Antônio exclamou ao ver o irmão cair desacordado no chão.

O espanhol virou-se rapidamente na direção de seus oponentes, cuidando para que Romano ficasse atrás dele. O que Lovino não reclamou, ainda mirando com os olhos arregalados o dardo no pescoço de Portugal.

- Então... - Um dos "inimigos" murmurou com uma voz caracteristicamente feminina- Eu meio que atingi o meu avô?

- Não... - Respondeu outro dos "inimigos", a voz também feminina. "Estamos sendo atacados pelas amazonas?", pensou aleatoriamente Espanha- Algo como seu tio, eu acho.

- Ah.

Outro dardo voou na direção das duas nações restantes, porém foi desviado pelo machado do espanhol. Três outras dessas mortíferas armas foram lançadas em sua direção com uma precisão assustadora. Dessa vez, Espanha só conseguiu desviar duas, e o último dos dardos atingiu Romano.

- Romanito!

E nos breves segundos no quais Antônio baixou sua guarda, um dardo o acertou em cheio no pescoço, curiosamente no mesmo lugar no qual Portugal havia sido alvejado. TUNK! O som do corpo espanhol batendo no chão ressoou pelo corredor. Duas figuras surgiram da outra ponta do "beco sem saída".

- Pode tirar essa parede daí Rondônia.

- Certo!

A "parede" caiu, revelando uma outra porta, agora aberta, onde uma pequena figura de longos e lisos cabelos castanho-madeira estava parada, segurando um tipo de pano. Uma das primeiras figuras havia se aproximado dos países caídos no chão.

- Você acertou o tio e o Espanha exatamente no mesmo lugar do pescoço Amazonas. Incrível!

- Sério? - Amazonas aproximou-se para conferir- Ha! Esperem até eu esfregar essa na cara do Pará!

Ela soltou um riso triunfante, enquanto suas duas irmãs, Rondônia e Roraima, sorriram, cúmplices, uma para a outra.

- Mas agora é melhor nós levarmos eles até o Centro, mana. - Murmurou Roraima gentilmente.

- Oh. Certo. - Amazonas interrompeu sua risada vitoriosa para ajudar os dois outros Estados a carregar as três nações.

- Ugh. - Disse Rondônia, carregando Romano- Esse aqui precisa de uma dieta!

Rindo, as três atravessaram a porta.

\...\

**C.I.C**

Amazonas e suas irmãs tinham acabado de trazer Espanha, Romano e Portugal, ainda desacordados, para o Centro de Controle. Lá, os Estados responsáveis encaravam atentamente seus "prisioneiros". Três deles na verdade. Brasília limpou a garganta, fazendo os olhares dos Estados recaírem sobre sua pessoa.

- Meus caros irmãos. Hoje nós completamos um desafio único, singular em sua raridade, e...

- Desembucha de uma vez maninho! - Reclamou um de seus "caros" irmãos.

- Não me chame assim! - Reclamou o mais novo dos Estados, levemente embaraçado- Onde eu estava antes de ser rudemente interrompido? Ah, sim! Hoje nós capturamos os três integrantes do mais famoso grupo de países: o _BAD TOUCH TRIO!_

Os brasileiros comemoraram, observando Prússia, França e, finalmente, Espanha, que se encontravam deitados no chão da sala de controle.

- Isso merece um brinde! - Paraíba exclamou, animada, uma bandeja cheia de caipirinhas nas mãos.

Os Estados comemoraram mais ainda.

...

Hohoho... Eu adoro o C.I.C!

Para quem não sabe, caipirinha é uma bebida alcoólica brasileira. Vejam na Wikipédia. Ou não. Vai ser melhor para quando nós a usarmos para conquistar o mundo! *risada maquiavélica*

Traduções:

_**Italiano: **__Spagnolo di merda- Espanhol de m(CENSURADO)/ Fratello - Irmão/ Idiota - Idiota (Wow... Essa foi difícil, né? xD)._

_**Espanhol: **__Hermano - Irmão._

_**Inglês: **__"Brazil, wait!" - "Espere Brasil!"/ "Bloody frog" - Pelo que eu sei, "bloody" é bastante utilizado pelos ingleses, e significa algo como "maldito", ou seja, a tradução seria "maldito sapo" (Não, não vou explicar de novo o porquê do "sapo")/ Commie - Diminutivo para "communist", ou seja, comunista (União das Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas diz algo para vocês?)._

_**Francês: **__Moi - Eu/ "Tré non" - Não (Tecnicamente, ele estaria falando "Muito não", mas... Entendam como um "É claro que não")/ "Mon cher Brésil" - Meu caro Brasil/ "Ma cherié Brésil" - Minha cara (querida) Brasil._

_**Russo: **__Amérika - América/ Da - Sim._

Review!


	10. Área 5

Notas: Oi~ Certo, em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer pelos reviews. Sério gente, alguns eu posso não responder, mas eu leio todos eles, e podem ter certeza que eu amo todos eles também~ OK... Rússia e China no pedaço pessoal! \o/

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Traduções no final da página!

OBS2: Gabriela~ A Santa vai aparecer mais no próximo capítulo. Ainda não sei se vou colocar ela ali ou só menções dela... Mas vamos ver! =3

OBS3: Okay! Talvez vocês queiram saber que:

Rússia - Ivan Braginski (OFICIAL)

China - Wang Yao (OFICIAL)

Espírito Santo - Giovanni

Mato Grosso do Sul - Douglas

Mato Grosso - Diego

Mato Grosso e Mato Grosso do Sul são para ser meio/muito parecidos, e muitas vezes confundidos um com o outro. Curiosamente, quando eu escolhi os nome, eles ficaram com nomes parecidos. Estranho. E Giovanni é um nome italiano. E o ES tem um grande número de italianos. Dizem até que a Máfia tem ligações fortíssimas lá, por isso vocês podem perceber que eu coloquei isso na personalidade do Santo. Isso, ou eu simplesmente gosto de personagens "máfia". Hehehe... OTL *facedesk*

...

_**Rússia e China**_

Rússia e China caminhavam por um corredor tranquilo, iluminado pelo luar e repleto de janelas dando para o jardim. Ivan estava despreocupado, olhando às vezes pela janela, admirando as diferentes plantas do local.

- Brasil com certeza tem bastante variedades de flores por aqui, _da_?

- Verdade, aru.

China, no entanto, não aparentava tanta tranquilidade quanto seu companheiro, o que era óbvio pelos olhares nervosos que dava por cima do ombro e para os lados. Essa falsa sensação de calma o incomodava.

- O que foi Yao-Yao?

Yao virou-se na direção do russo, que sorria, como sempre, para ele.

- Eu não gosto desse lugar, aru. Ele é... - O chinês parou por um momento, procurando a palavra certa- pacífico demais, aru.

Rússia voltou a andar.

- Bem... _Privet _Brasil não gosta muito de confusão. Eu acho que essa casa encaixa muito bem com a personalidade dele, ou dela, _da_?

A nação chinesa franziu o cenho.

- Talvez. Mas mesmo assim... Isso não está certo, aru!

- _Da, da, privet_. -Retrucou Rússia, fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.

Os dois países continuaram a percorrer aquele caminho curiosamente silencioso, até que se viram frente a frente com uma grande porta de madeira clara, entalhada com diversos desenhos de flores e animais. China lançou um olhar nervoso para ela. A sensação que o chinês tivera quando Rússia escolhera a primeira entrada voltara, agora mais forte do que nunca.

- Eu não gosto disso, aru... -Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Rússia virou-se para Yao, seu sorriso ainda maior.

- Em frente nós vamos, certo _privet _China?

O mesmo deu um curto aceno com a cabeça. Com uma expressão satisfeita, Ivan abriu com um forte empurrão a porta, fazendo-a bater de encontro à parede do lado de fora.

BAM!

**ÁREA 5 - Espírito Santo, Mato Grosso e Mato Grosso do Sul**

Silêncio. Nada movia, e a quase-floresta que era o quintal de Brasil os encarava ameaçadora. Mesmo que aparentasse estar calmo, Rússia pode ouvir seu coração batendo mais rápido no peito. China estava certo. Aquele vazio não era normal. Era... intimidante, até mesmo para Ivan. Como se um predador estivesse esperando que colocassem um pé para fora da casa para atacar.

O russo tirou seu cano do casaco. _"Melhor prevenir do que remediar, da?"_, com esse pensamento em mente, a gigante nação pisou na grama macia do jardim. Nada aconteceu.

- É seguro por enquanto Yao-Yao. Pode vir!

A velha nação suspirou por causa daquele comportamento infantil.

- Isso não é um jogo Rússia, aru. Nós devíamos tomar cuidad...

- Oh! Girassóis!

E Ivan correu até eles. Yao bateu com a mão na testa. Honestamente...

- Eles são tão lindos, _da_? Quando acharmos Brasil eu vou pedir para ele, ou ela, me mandar alguns deles junto com aquelas treze garrafas de cachaça que ele me prometeu!

- Treze, aru?

- _Da_! Elas acabam muito rápido _priv_... BANG!

Como um raio, Rússia deu um salto, desviando de uma bala de revólver.

- Droga, Douglas! Eu falei para esperar! - As duas nações ouviram uma voz reclamar, irritada.

- Não é muito gentil de vocês atirarem em nações desprevenidas, _da_? - Falou Rússia, sua aura ameaçadora aumentando.

A resposta foi outro disparo, que atingiu o chão em frente aos pés do russo, que não havia se mexido um milímetro. Quem estava disparando dessa vez certamente era um profissional. Enquanto isso, China movia-se silenciosamente, circulando a área de onde ele vira que saíra os tiros. Rússia continuava falando, distraindo a atenção dos atacantes.

- Você é muito bom nisso _privet_! Agora o que você está fazendo no jardim do meu colega, hmm~?

Outro tiro. Desta vez Ivan teve que se mover para desviar da bala, cujo alvo era sua perna.

- Você está me irritando, russo...

- Relaxa aí Giovanni! - Interferiu outra voz.

China se aproximava do esconderijo. Ele já podia ver duas sombras paradas, de joelhos na grama úmida. Ele poderia apagá-las num segundo. Ele não havia criado várias artes marciais para nada! Espere um pouco. Somente duas figuras?

BANG!

China abrigou-se atrás de uma árvore.

- Você sai daí, ou daqui saio eu. Escolhas, escolhas... - Falou uma voz, um tanto sinistra.

China moveu-se, rápido como um raio, e quase conseguiu acertar seu inimigo. Enfatize o quase. Desacostumado com o terreno, que não era tão plano quanto seu campo de treinamento, não mencionando a presença de inúmeras árvores, China não conseguia se mover tão rapidamente, ou melhor, não tinha espaço para fazer isso. A nação asiática entendeu o porquê daquelas pessoas terem escolhido aquele lugar. Levemente elevado, daria uma boa visão para atirar, e rodeado do jeito que era por plantas, impediria qualquer pessoa de tentar envolver-se numa luta corpo-a-corpo. O estranho é que aquelas pessoas pareciam estar muito acostumadas com o terreno. Será que eles eram guardas da casa de Brasil?

- O quê vocês são? - China nem percebeu o fato de tratá-los como uma coisa, e não como seres humanos. O que era adequado, já que Yao os entendia mais como animais selvagens, prontos para abocanhá-lo no primeiro deslize que cometesse.

Enquanto falava, ele movimentava-se levemente para longe, e sentia que seu atacante o seguia. Obviamente esse não era o líder daquele grupo, já que o líder teria entendido que o seguro era dentro do aglomerado de árvores, e não fora dele. Silencioso, após encontrar um bom terreno, mais aberto do que o primeiro, China parou, esperando uma resposta que ele sabia que não viria. Ou que ele esperava que não viesse. A figura era bem visível de onde Yao se encontrava.

- O "quê" nós somos? Eu me sinto magoado, sabe? Que eu saiba, eu sou uma pessoa. - A figura comentou, um tom de brincadeira substituindo o tom agressivo de antes, e dando, infelizmente, um passo à frente.

- É bom saber disso, aru. Pessoas podem ser nocauteadas. -Respondeu o chinês, enquanto movia-se por trás do vulto, atingindo-o num ponto entre o pescoço e a orelha, fazendo a figura desabar inconsciente instantaneamente.

Vários tiros foram ouvidos na distância, alguns parecendo bater em alguma coisa oca, que China imaginou que fosse o cano que Rússia sempre utilizava como arma. Imaginando que o russo poderia precisar de algum tipo de reforço, Yao começou a se mover silenciosamente por entre as plantas. Porém, quando ele conseguiu uma visão clara do que estava acontecendo, ele soube que não teria como ajudar Ivan. Não que ele parecesse precisar.

Tiros voavam pelos ares, Rússia encontrando-se muito perto do esconderijo dos atacantes. Graças ao longo alcance de seus braços, Ivan conseguia passar, de vez em quando, sua "arma" em um rasante pelo emaranhado de arbustos e árvores. Vários galhos já haviam sido quebrados, e, enquanto a nação chinesa observava, o russo quebrou um grande tronco, fazendo-o cair em cima do esconderijo dos inimigos, numa grande demonstração de força bruta. Os tiros pararam.

\...\

Rússia debruçou-se sobre o emaranhado de plantas, galhos e folhas, mirando a figura caída ali, com uma das pernas presas embaixo do tronco derrubado.

- Boa noite _privet_~ Se torne um com a Mãe Rússia, _da_?

- Pelo amor dos deuses Giovanni! Anda logo! - Gritou, aterrorizada, a figura.

Tudo passou muito rápido. Quando Rússia absorveu o que havia sido gritado, ele virou-se, mas era tarde demais. Ele só conseguiu ver uma pistola pelo canto do olho, e então tudo ficou escuro.

\...\

Rússia estava desmaiado no chão, de certo modo parecido com a figura que China havia "apagado", um dos vultos parado ao seu lado, uma pistola na mão, enquanto o outro atacante tentava se levantar. Yao nunca pensou que fosse ser tão assustador ver Rússia nocauteado. Isso provava que aquelas pessoas eram **muito** perigosas.

- C.I.C? - A figura com a pistola falava no celular.

- Aqui é Espírito Santo, Área 5. Informando que Rússia foi apagado. Não se sabe a localização do China nem do Mato Grosso. Ligo quando tiver mais informações. Câmbio, desligo.

A nação chinesa encarava seus inimigos de olhos arregalados. Havia mais deles?!

- E aí, Santo? - A outra figura perguntou após ver a primeira guardar o celular no bolso- Vai me ajudar ou não?

"Santo" foi até onde se encontrava seu companheiro, e ajudou-o a sair debaixo do tronco caído.

- Tudo bem?

- É... Nada quebrado, eu acho... - Resmungou ele- Nunca mais me obrigue a fazer isso de novo. Aquele russo é assustador.

- Nem tanto assim.

- Sei! É porque você não estava caído ali enquanto ele segurava aquele maldito cano, que eu tenho certeza que ele já usou para matar alguém, e perguntava para você se queria se tornar um com ele! - A figura respirou fundo. China entendia mais ou menos a situação dela. Rússia podia ser muito intimidador às vezes- Certo. Tô legal. Talvez. O que nós fazemos agora?

- Agora nós procuramos pelo Diego. Droga, Douglas! Por que você atirou _stupido_?

- Ôa! Agressividade de auto-defesa irmãozinho? Já falei que não foi de propósito! E fui eu quem ficou com a pior parte da história!

Suspiro.

- Tudo bem... Vamos atrás do Diego de uma vez. Talvez ele tenha tido sorte e tenha pego o China.

Os dois caminharam até o local onde China havia deixado seu atacante. Diego era o nome dele? Bem, era melhor não perder tempo. Rapidamente, o país foi em direção à porta de onde ele e Rússia haviam saído.

- Desculpe Rússia. -Ele murmurou ao passar pelo companheiro- Eu tenho que avisar os outros primeiro, aru.

\...\

**C.I.C**

- O quê?! - Brasília gritou.

Alguns Estados taparam as orelhas.

- Regula o som aí, maninho! - Reclamou Alagoas- Não tô querendo ficar surdo hoje!

- Como o Espírito Santo conseguiu perder o China? Agora além do estado-unidense e do Inglaterra, tem mais uma nação à solta aqui em casa!

- Relaxa D.F... - Interviu Santa Catarina- O Inglaterra tá inconsciente. O EUA tá alucinando. E o Giovanni não sabia o que tinha acontecido direito. Você tá exagerando.

Após esse pequeno discurso, a catarinense pegou a cuia de chimarrão que Paraná lhe oferecia. Num canto da sala, três países não perdiam uma palavra do que estava sendo dito.

- Vocês acreditam nisso _mes amis_? Eles apagaram o Rússia! Eu nem sabia que isso era possível! - Comentava França, chocado.

- Eu não sabia que era possível fazer isso e não morrer depois... - Retrucou Prússia, os olhos vermelhos arregalados.

- Eu me pergunto onde está o meu Romanito... - Suspirou Espanha.

- Isso é hora de se preocupar com o italiano, Antônio? - Exasperou-se o prussiano.

- Eu sempre me preocupo com o meu Romano _amigo_! E não fale "italiano" desse modo. Parece que você é preconceituoso.

Prússia bufou. França lançou um sorriso para Espanha.

- Liberando seu lado mau, _mon ami_?

Espanha sorriu, oblívio.

- _Perdon?_

O sorriso do francês caiu.

- Deixe para lá.

...

Yes! Área 5 finalmente pronta! Vocês não fazem idéia como é difícil escrever o China... O Japão é pior, na verdade... Deixem pra lá. Traduções!

_**Russo: **__Da - Sim/ Privet - Camarada._

_**Francês: **__Mes Amis - Meus amigos/ Mon ami - Meu amigo._

_**Espanhol: **__Amigos - Amigos (Cara, quanto amigo! O que é a amizade...)/ Perdon - Desculpe._

Reviews? Vamos lá, eu mereço! Eu escrevi um Rússia adoravelmente perigoso! =3

P.S: E sim, eu adoro a palavra "_privet_". Ela é legal de falar! Pri-vet~


	11. Área 6

Notas: Olá~ Desculpem pela demora para postar, mas eu estava numa fase de zero inspiração. ^^"

Ok... Alguns erros de gramática (por exemplo "os _turista_") são feitos de propósito para se assimilarem com os sotaques de diferentes regiões do Brasil.

Aproveitem!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Ludwig - Alemanha

Feliciano - Itália Veneziano

Rio Grande do Norte - Sérgio

OBS2: Traduções no final da página!

...

_**Itália Veneziano, Alemanha e Japão**_

Os países que antigamente faziam parte do Eixo encontravam-se, ao contrário das nações anteriores, em outra sala. Com outras portas. Alemanha massageava as têmporas.

- Porque tantas portas? - Ele reclamava, cansado.

- Vee~ - Itália abriu curiosamente uma das portas- Ãh? Vee~ _Doitsu_!

- O que foi Itália?

- São quartos!

- O quê?

Alemanha foi até o italiano, olhando por cima do ombro do mesmo. Era verdade. Ludwig abriu mais a porta, surpreso. Era um quarto com as paredes pintadas de verde-claro, uma cama larga, uma escrivaninha com um computador e vários papéis espalhados desorganizadamente (o que fez o alemão ter vontade de entrar e arrumá-los), uma janela com venezianas **(N.E: Acabei de notar. Venezianas, Itália Veneziano... O,o)** brancas, que se encontravam abertas. Pela quantidade de objetos, e o modo como alguns haviam sido colocados, parecia que o habitante daquele cômodo já estava ali há muito tempo. Pôsteres de times de futebol, videogames e inúmeras camisas masculinas e jeans espalhados pelo chão e pelas paredes pareciam sugerir que aquele era o quarto de um rapaz.

Enquanto Alemanha se exasperava por causa da bagunça e Itália observava o aposento, Japão foi até uma das paredes, onde se encontravam inúmeras fotografias. Uma delas era de um garoto de cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos verde-mar numa praia, outra desse mesmo rapaz com outro, de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos verde-folha, a aparência mais séria, ambos de terno. O segundo rapaz lembrava alguém para Japão, porém ele não conseguia ter certeza de quem **(N.E: O rapaz é o São Paulo. São Paulo é o lugar com o maior número de japoneses depois do Japão [Depois do Japão... Cara, eu sou um fracasso *facepalm*]. Ou pelo menos era...)**. Já quanto ao primeiro jovem, pela quantidade de vezes que ele aparecia nas fotografias, era o dono do quarto.

- Vee~ Olhe essa foto!

Alemanha e Japão viraram-se para analisar a foto que Itália apontava. Era do mesmo rapaz, porém Brasil também estava na foto, um sorriso um tanto... paternal? no rosto **(N.E: Ah, qual é? Todo mundo já deve ter notado de quem é o quarto! Se não... Digamos que um dos pôsteres de futebol era do Santos... Gotcha?)**.

- Curioso... - Comentou o alemão- Vamos ver as outras portas, _ja_?

- _Hai_. -Respondeu Japão.

E assim eles voltaram para o "saguão", logo dirigindo-se para outra das portas, dessa vez mais ao sul do aposento. Quando a abriram, logo eles se viram em território desconhecido. Um quarto de garota. As paredes dessa vez eram amarelo-claro, a janela tinha cortinas, e o quarto era mais bem mais arrumado. A grande presença de perfumes e vestidos jogados sobre a cama, tornava óbvia a conclusão que esse quarto era definitivamente de uma pessoa do sexo feminino **(N.E: Ou do Polônia. Nunca pensou nisso Alemanha?)**. Controlando o constrangimento, eles foram direto para um mural que estava pendurado numa das paredes. As fotos mostravam uma garota ruiva e sorridente de olhos verde-claros, às vezes acompanhada de outra garota, de cabelos castanho-dourados e olhos verde-acinzentados, ou um rapaz de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos verdes, igualmente escuros, geralmente um pouco mal-humorado. Brasil também se encontrava numa das fotos, segurando a garota no colo, aquele mesmo sorriso estranho no rosto **(N.E: Uhuhuhu... Santa Catarina não vai gostar dessa invasão de privacidade...)**.

**ÁREA 6- Sergipe, Rio Grande do Norte e Goiás**

Ao voltarem para a sala principal após vasculharem outros três quartos e concluírem que as outras portas também levavam a cômodos iguais, as três nações trocaram opiniões.

- Vee~ Brasil sempre parece feliz nas fotografias...

- Sim. Mas aquele sorriso é estranho...

- É parecido com o sorriso que América_-san_ dá quando ele recebe aquelas ligações estranhas.

Ludwig e Feliciano concordaram. Eles iriam continuar a conversa se Japão não tivesse se levantado repentinamente, desembainhando sua _katana_.

- O que foi Japão? - Alemanha exclamou, surpreso.

- Passos. - Respondeu o japonês, fazendo o alemão levantar-se também, enquanto Itália tirava uma bandeira branca não se sabe de onde.

- Vee~ Não me machuquem! Eu tenho parentes em Vitória **(N.E: Capital do Espírito Santo. Hmm... Parece que existem bastantes italianos no ES... Dizem até que a Máfia tem/tinha amigos lá... Boa escolha Itália! *PhoenixOfWind aprova*)**!

- Fique quieto Itália!

Os passos agora podiam ser ouvidos mais claramente. Após alguns minutos, eles pararam em frente à porta. Os três países podiam sentir os corações batendo apressados. A porta começou a abrir lentamente, até que três vultos podiam ser vistos parados ali.

- Boa noite~ - A figura do meio falou, animada.

As nações encararam-a, sem responder.

- Oxente... - Reclamou o vulto da direita- Os turista de hoje em dia...

- Mas ó... -Concordou a figura da esquerda, com um suspiro.

- Ôi, ôi! Vamô fazê o que a gente tem que fazê e vamô embora, certo? Eu tenho festa de nação hoje, e não tô querendo faltar. - Interrompeu a voz do meio.

Com isso, as três figuras começaram a se aproximar dos países. Alemanha já havia tirado seu chicote do cinto, Japão estava em estância de ataque e Itália abanava feito louco a bandeira branca.

- E vamô pra cima! - Os três desconhecidos gritaram, brandindo suas "armas". Uma pá-de-cimento **(N.E: Sergipe exporta cimento para vários Estados do Brasil e para fora também, se não me engane)**, um cano, similar ao utilizado por Rússia **(N.E: O Rio Grande do Norte é famoso pela exportação de gás natural, como a Rússia)** e uma picareta **(N.E: Uma das principais atividades econômicas de Goiás é a mineração. Sei que picareta é meio ultrapassada, mas...)**.

Logo, Alemanha tentava afastar uma pá-de-cimento e uma picareta (Goiás não achou que Itália fosse um inimigo **tão** perigoso, e de um jeito ou de outro ele não havia conseguido localizar o italiano. Provavelmente tinha fugido para outro canto da sala) com somente seu chicote. Japão, por sua vez, utilizava sua _katana_ contra o cano de uma daquelas figuras. Como o japonês já havia lutado contra Rússia **(N.E: A Guerra da Manchúria)**, ele já estava mais ou menos acostumado, apesar de que o estilo de seu adversário era muito diferente do russo.

Rio Grande do Norte tentava o seu melhor para desviar dos golpes de Japão, que eram rápidos como raios. Quando a _katana_ do japonês passou a milímetros de seu rosto, levando consigo uma mecha de cabelo castanho, o nordestino deu um pulo para o lado contrário, apenas para ter que desviar outra vez da lâmina.

- Ôi Jesus! - Ele exclamou, se abaixando para escapar- Isso aqui é mais difícil do que dançar axé com o chinelo arrebentado!

Enquanto isso, Alemanha não tinha a mesma sorte. Quando ele conseguiu afastar um de seus atacantes, Goiás para ser exato, o outro conseguiu o atingir na lateral da cabeça, fazendo a visão do alemão se apagar.

TUNK.

Japão, numa reação instintiva, tentou ver o que havia causado o barulho quando Rio Grande do Norte finalmente decidiu usar todo o alcance de sua "arma". O cano passou zunindo pelo ar, indo bater de encontro à testa do japonês, que caiu desacordado no chão.

- Ufff... - Sérgio soltou a respiração que nem havia percebido que continha.

Em sua volta, Sergipe ajudava Goiás a se levantar, o último com uma enorme marca vermelha no braço, consequência do chicote de Alemanha.

- Tudo bem aí? - O rio-grandense perguntou.

- Tirando essa maldita dor no braço, sim. - Grunhiu Goiás.

- Eu tô de boa. - Respondeu Sergipe, esticando-se, despreocupado.

Rio Grande do Norte tirou o celular do bolso, e, discando um número, esperou atenderem.

- _Falaí Do Norte! _- A voz de Piauí atendeu- _Como é que tá tudo?_

- Terminamos por aqui. Mais alguma coisa?

- _Pegaram os três?_

Os três Estados olharam em volta. Nenhum sinal de Itália.

- Uh... Só dois...

Silêncio.

- _Quais?_

- Alemanha e Japão. O Itália deve ter saído correndo.

- _Ai, ai, ai... O maninho vai ter um troço... Venham logo pra cá assistir! Tem caipirinha pra acompanhar e Bahia tirou umas cocadas do nada!_

- Escutei alto e claro! Tamô indo praí!

Carregando as duas nações, Goiás ajudando, não muito alegre, Sergipe a arrastar Alemanha, eles saíram, fechando a porta no caminho.

_-TIME SKIP-_

- Vee~ Eu acho que eles já saíram...

Itália colocou a cabeça para fora de seu esconderijo (um dos quartos).

- Eu não acredito que eles conseguiram vencer _Doitsu_ e _Giaponne_! - Ele murmurou, incrédulo.

Feliciano caminhou até a porta que dava para a sala de jantar. Espiando novamente para ver se alguém o esperava ali, a bandeira branca já na mão, o italiano notou que estava tudo vazio. Com um enorme sorriso, ele saltitou até o cômodo. Nesse exato momento, Estados Unidos irrompeu por uma das portas.

- AHH! ME POUPE, ME POUPE! - Choramingou Veneziano, sacudindo sua bandeira desesperadamente.

- Ãh? Ah! É o Itália! _Hey there dude! Where's everybody?_

- Vee~ Eles levaram _Doitsu_! E Japão! - Respondeu o italiano, recuperado do susto.

- Sério? Bem, eles nocautearam o França e o Iggy também... - Constatou o estado-unidense, colocando um ainda desacordado Inglaterra numa cadeira.

Outra das portas se abriu, fazendo as duas nações presentes (e acordadas) darem um pulo. China fechou a porta pela qual saíra, rapidamente.

- Vocês, aru!

EUA olhou em volta da nação chinesa.

- China. Onde é que está o _commie_?

- Eles atacaram o Rússia, aru! E venceram! E, e... Onde está o Japão, aru? - China olhou para Itália.

- Eles levaram ele, vee~!

- Woah, woah! - Estados Unidos interveio- Primeiro, quem são "eles"? Ninguém pode estar em dois lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo! Senão eu, o _hero_, já teria descoberto como!

- Vee~ Eram três no meu caso. - Respondeu Feliciano.

- No meu também, aru. - Explicou China.

- E no meu e do Inglaterra também... Hmm... - EUA colocou a mão no queixo e pensou. E pensou. E pensou.

Yao tossiu, desviando a atenção para sua figura.

- Eu ouvi um dos atacantes falando num celular, aru. Existem mais de três deles.

Alfred lançou uma de suas mão no ar.

- EU JÁ SEI! - Ele gritou- EXISTE MAIS DE UMA PESSOA!

- Vee~ Isso faz sentido!

China bateu com a mão na testa enquanto as duas nações mais jovens falavam pelos cotovelos.

- Foi isso que eu acabei de dizer, aru... - Ele murmurou.

...

Certo~ Traduções!

_**Japonês: **__Doitsu - Alemanha (duh~)/ Hai - Sim/ -san - Sufixo utilizado para um tratamento respeitoso, usado também quando não se tem intimidade (Mangás são úteis, sério)/ Katana- Espada japonesa (Observem minha habilidade de dizer o óbvio!)._

_**Alemão: **__Ja - Sim._

_**Italiano: **__Giaponne - Japão._

_**Inglês: "**__Hey there dude! Where's everybody?" - "Oi cara! Onde está todo mundo?"/ Commie - Diminutivo de "communist", comunista/ Hero - Herói._

Reviews? Nem que seja para me dar um oi? ^w^


	12. Sobre Gramática e Bebidas Alcoólicas

Notas: Capítulo curto à frente. Envolve bebidas alcoólicas e erros gramaticais. A idéia parece meio aleatória, mas eu queria muito colocar ela em um dos capítulos XD .

PhoenixOfWind

Notas: Rio de Janeiro - Gabriel.

\...\

**C.I.C**

Enquanto isso, no Centro de Informações e Controle, todos Estados, agora reunidos, miravam com rostos sem expressão a cena que passava em um dos monitores.

- Eles nunca sequer consideram a idéia que pode ter câmeras pela casa? - Perguntou São Paulo.

- Acho que nunca passou pela cabeça deles, uai. - Respondeu tranquilamente Minas Gerais.

- Isso é meio idiota... - Comentou Tocantins.

- Nem me fale... - Concordou Pará.

De repente a tela ficou preta.

- Que droga...?

Brasília parou na frente dos seus irmãos, seu rosto uma máscara de seriedade.

- Nós não devíamos estar parados aqui. Nós ainda temos que levá-los até...

- Ai Jesus... - Resmungou Ceará- "Levá-los"? Não tem como você falar que nem gente D.F?

O mesmo franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Para sua informação, a frase estava gramaticalmente correta, e...

Ele foi interrompido novamente por um gemido coletivo dos demais Estados.

- Ótimo! - O brasiliense se irritou- O que eu queria dizer é: vão lá assustar eles, fazendo com que eles cheguem até a última porta!

Os Estados comemoraram.

- Assim que se fala, maninho! - Piauí falou, orgulhoso.

A sala se esvaziou lentamente. Sentando-se, Brasília massageou as têmporas lentamente, pensando em quanta dor de cabeça seus irmãos lhe davam. Um copo cheio de bebida, provavelmente alcoólica, apareceu em seu campo de visão. Quando a capital olhou para o autor dessa gentileza, lá estava Rio de Janeiro, com um de seus típicos sorrisos cariocas no rosto. Um suspiro saiu dos lábios do Estado mais novo.

- Como você conseguia? - Inquiriu enquanto aceitava o copo.

- Cachaça, mano. **Muita** cachaça. - Respondeu Gabriel antes de sair da sala.

\...\

Ok~ Capítulo provavelmente doido. E eu me dei conta que eu faço o pobre Brasília sofrer demais nessa fic. E que tecnicamente, pela idade humana que ele tem, ele não devia estar bebendo.

... Pois é. Então, preparem-se psicologicamente para o terrorismo psicológico que os Estados da República Federativa do Brasil vão fazer nos pobres países desprevenidos.

Reviews?


	13. Na Entrada da Ratoeira

Notas: Novo capítulo! Desculpem pela demora, minhas aulas vão recomeçar semana que vem, então eu estou com o meu tempo no computador um pouco/muito diminuído. Esse capítulo foi muito legal de escrever. O que é estranho...

Aproveitem!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: O mesmo de sempre, traduções no final do capítulo~

OBS2: Ficou meio curto no Word. E pensar que deu três páginas no meu caderno... *facepalm*

...

_~Na Área 2~_

Inglaterra finalmente havia acordado, para o alívio, ou desespero, das poucas nações que haviam "sobrevivido" ao ataque dos Estados.

- ... Então foi isso que aconteceu, Iggy! - EUA terminou de explicar a situação em que se encontravam, apoiado por energéticas exclamações de concordância vindas de Itália e China.

A nação inglesa massageou as têmporas, já começando a sentir os sintomas de uma enxaqueca.

- Já falei para não me chamar de "Iggy"... _Git_. - Replicou Arthur, mais pela força do hábito do que por irritação.

China interveio antes que o estado-unidense retrucasse.

- Agora que todos nós sabemos a situação, podemos sair daqui, aru? Não tenho um bom pressentimento...

Como sempre, os pressentimentos do chinês foram ignorados.

- _Dude. We are fine here! _Porquê deveríamos sair?

A resposta para a pergunta de Alfred veio logo em seguida.

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

As quatro nações se paralisaram. O som de passos, vindo da primeira das quatro portas, pendeu no ar, como uma ameaça. Inglaterra sabia que era uma coisa idiota, mas ele jurava que o ar havia ficado mais gelado, e China pode ouvir o vento batendo com uma força anormal contra as janelas.

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

O som se repetiu, dessa vez vindo da porta seguinte. Inconscientemente, EUA havia se movimentado mais para perto de sua ex-metrópole, que, por sua vez, havia empalidecido consideravelmente e aproximado-se da porta de saída do aposento. Um segundo som, similar a um gemido de dor, pairou sinistramente sobre a cabeça dos países. A luz pareceu diminuir para um branco fantasmagórico.

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

Novamente o barulho dos passos retornou, porém vindo da terceira porta. Nesse meio tempo, Itália já havia recuado tanto que se encontrava em frente à porta da frente. Com sua visão periférica, China pensou avistar uma mão, estranhamente pálida, tentando abrir o trinco de uma das janelas, o que fez a nação se mover para longe. Veneziano tentou abrir a porta para escapar, porém o trinco não funcionava. Parecia que alguém o segurava pelo lado de fora.

- _Vee_~! Não abre! - Exclamou Itália, pânico evidente em sua voz aguda.

- Como não abre?! - Sibilou Inglaterra, correndo até o italiano e puxando a maçaneta freneticamente.

EUA juntou-se a eles logo, batendo com os punhos na porta, cuja madeira, incrivelmente, não cedeu com a tremenda força do americano. O som de uma janela batendo na distância chegou ao ouvido das nações, fazendo-as se aproximarem uma das outras. China encontrava-se em uma posição defensiva, seu _wok_ firme em suas mãos. Alfred continuava a bater na porta.

- _The hell! Why it doesn't open?!_ - Gritava ele.

_Creaaak..._

O som de uma dobradiça semi-enferrujada fez com que EUA parasse de bater na porta, e com que Itália e Inglaterra soltassem a maçaneta desta. China usava todo seu auto-controle para não tremer. O ar se encontrava tão frio que quase podia-se enxergar a respiração das nações.

_Creaaak..._

Seus corações começaram a bater descompassados, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias de um modo desagradável. Nenhuma das quatro nações havia se sentido assim, tão indefesas, desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

_Creaaak..._

Os países se sentiam encurralados. Seus olhos vasculhavam o cômodo em busca de uma saída. De onde se encontravam, eles não podiam ver as portas que se abriam. Angústia. Porque os inimigos não apareciam? Porquê? A espera era desesperadora.

Sombras no chão. Silêncio. Ninguém, Estado ou nação, se mexia. A sensação de perigo pairava no ar, fazendo as respirações parecerem anormalmente altas. O vento continuava a bater contra as janelas, e as nações puderam ouvir algo como unhas raspando contra a porta.

As sombras se moveram. Medo. Agora, os países buscavam loucamente uma saída, algum lugar longe daqueles barulhos horríveis, algum lugar longe da ameaça daquelas figuras sem rosto.

Uma discreta porta apareceu em suas visões. Sem sequer raciocinar, Itália, China, Inglaterra e EUA correram em sua direção, abrindo-a e escapando para a escuridão que existia além dela.

- Eles entraram na ratoeira. - Os Estados falaram em uníssono em seus celulares.

...

_Wok_ - É aquela "panela" que o China usa como arma.

Traduções~

_**Inglês: **__Git - Gíria inglesa. Traduzindo seria algo como "idiota"/ "Dude. We are fine here!_" - _"Cara. Nós estamos bem aqui!"/ "The hell! Why it doesn't open?!_ " - "_Inferno (Droga)! Porque não abre?"._

... Os Estados adoram assustar as nações, né?

Reviews?


	14. A Ratoeira (ou Área 7)

Notas: Última Área, mas não Último Capítulo! Só... penúltimo...

LOL 1.190 VIEWS?

Gente. Eu. Amo. Vocês. Sem brincadeira.

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Arthur Kirkland - Inglaterra (OFICIAL)

Alfred F. Jones - EUA (OFICIAL)

Wang Yao (ou Yao Wang) - China (OFICIAL)

Feliciano Vargas - Itália (OFICIAL)

OBS2: Traduções no fim da página.

OBS3: Preparem-se para muitas referências nesse capítulo, por sinal~

...

**ÚLTIMA ÁREA - Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo, Rio Grande do Sul e Minas Gerais**

Os países se depararam com uma completa escuridão. A luz que se infiltrava pelas janelas era quase inexistente, provando que a noite já avançava fora daquela casa assombrada. Não se ouvia mais o som dos inimigos, e, agora que a adrenalina pouco a pouco desaparecia de seus corpos, os países sentiam-se psicologicamente e fisicamente cansados. Suas respirações, no entanto, ainda estavam aceleradas.

- Vocês... acham que eles... já foram embora? - Perguntou Inglaterra, ligeiramente ofegante.

- Não sei, aru. Ainda sinto que algo está nos observando, aru. - Respondeu China, curvado com as mãos nos joelhos enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

"Estou velho demais para isso, aru...", ele pensou, sentindo os músculos das pernas e das costas doerem.

- _I think we did it!_ - Exclamou EUA, senpre otimista.

- _Vee~_ - Foi a contribuição de Itália para a conversa.

Eles deixaram seus olhos se acostumarem com o escuro. Em poucos instantes, eles já conseguiam enxergar o contorno de poltronas e sofás.

- _Bloody hell_... - Xingou Arthur- Outra dessas salas? Quantas delas Brasil tem?

- Muitas, meu caro. Muitas. - Uma voz desconhecida respondeu.

As nações se viraram abruptamente na direção do som. No exato instante em que se moveram, porém, a luz se acendeu, fazendo-as ficarem praticamente cegas. Uma risadinha sem humor ressoou no cômodo.

- O que vocês querem de nós? - EUA perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

Silêncio.

- Nada de ti, senhor Estados Unidos. - Uma voz feminina declarou.

_TUNK._

Agora os olhos dos países já haviam se acostumado com a luz. Porém, a primeira visão que tiveram não foi exatamente agradável. EUA estava caído no chão, desacordado. Próximo a ele se encontrava uma jovem, segurando um facão **(N.E: Referência ao churrasco, tradicional e muito apreciado no Rio Grande do Sul)** firmemente em uma das mãos. Sentado numa das poltronas, estava um rapaz, segurando um fuzil **(N.E: Referência às ações contra e da polícia do Rio de Janeiro nas favelas)**. Ao seu lado, outros dois jovens, um com um revólver **(N.E: Referência à polícia de São Paulo, que dizem que é uma das melhores do país)** e um com uma... panela**(N.E: De barro. Referência à culinária de Minas Gerais, em que muitos pratos tradicionais são feitos nesse tipo de panela)**?

- Muito bem... - Começou o do revólver, que usava um par de óculos sobre dois olhos verdes como folhas de café- Agora, quem tornou o Pai numa mulher?

"Pai?", os países exclamaram em pensamento, surpresos e curiosos.

- _Vee~_! Não me machuquem! Foi o Inglaterra! Inglaterra, não eu! _Vee~ Doitsu_, ajuda! - Itália choramingou, abanando sua bandeira branca freneticamente no ar.

- Itália (aru)! - China e Inglaterra gritaram em uníssono.

- Inglaterra, hm? - O rapaz com o fuzil interrompeu, passando um dedo delicadamente pelo metal de sua arma.

O acusado engoliu em seco, e, mesmo sabendo que uma nação não poderia morrer tão facilmente assim, jurou ver sua (longa) vida passar em frente a seus olhos.

- Minas? Você quer fazer as honras, mermão? - Continuou o jovem.

O rapaz com a panela levantou-se calmamente do sofá onde estava sentado, e começou a andar até Inglaterra. Este começou a recuar, e recuar, e recuar, até que suas costas bateram de encontro a parede.

- C-china! - O inglês balbuciou para o companheiro, sabendo que não poderia esperar nada de Itália, que se encontrava encolhido num dos cantos do aposento.

China fitou Inglaterra sem nenhuma emoção tranparecendo nos olhos.

- Sinto muito, aru. Considere isso como minha vingança por você ter tomado Hong Kong de mim. Ah, e pelas Guerras do Ópio, aru. **(N.E: Para mais informações, vejam as notas no final do capítulo)**

- Mas eu devolvi Hong Kong! E as guerras estão no passado! - Exclamou Arthur, espremendo-se contra a parede a cada passo que seu inimigo, Minas, pelo que as nações haviam ouvido, dava em sua direção. "Que dia para esquecer minha pistola em casa...", pensou o indefeso país.

- Fora de contexto, aru. - Declarou China.

_TUNK._

Inglaterra caiu inconsciente (pela segunda vez) no chão. Itália fez o sinal da cruz, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de sua bandeira branca.

- _Riposa in pace, Inghilterra... _- O italiano murmurou piedosamente.

- Uai, sô! Eu não bati tão forte assim, não! - Disse, indignado, o agressor do inglês.

Nesse instante, uma sombra caiu sobre Itália. Congelado de pavor, o país virou, muito lentamente, o rosto, até encontrar a face de seu agressor. Que era muito familiar, por sinal.

- _Vee_? - Veneziano abriu os olhos, surpreso.

_TUNK._

- Desculpe, Feli... - Sussurou a jovem após nocautear seu antigo protegido **(N.E: Isso é uma referência à minha fanfic "Saudades das Crianças Daquele Tempo". Nela eu conto a história de quando a RS tomou conta de um Chibi!Alemanha e dos Chibis!Itálias (porque muitos imigrantes desses dois países vieram para o Estado durante as Guerras de Unificação que estavam acontecendo na Europa). Dêem uma olhada se quiserem)** com o cabo de seu facão.

De onde estava parado na sala, China percebeu que ele era o único dos países ainda de pé. Assim que esse pensamento cruzou sua mente, com a velocidade de um raio e igualmente destruidor, os quatro pares de olhos dos seus inimigos, todos eles de algum tom de verde, fixaram-se na nação chinesa. Yao engoliu em seco, instantaneamente colocando-se em uma postura defensiva. Lenta e ameaçadoramente, os jovens começaram a se aproximar do chinês.

\...\

São Paulo enfaixava a cabeça de Minas Gerais enquanto Rio Grande do Sul ajudava Rio de Janeiro, cercado por pedaços de vidro, vindos de uma janela que havia sido quebrada, a se levantar. No centro da sala, China encontrava-se caído no piso, desmaiado.

- Bem... Isso foi... fácil? CA**** RS! ISSO DÓI, P****! - Xingou Rio, após sua irmã tocar no corte que o Estado tinha no braço.

A gaúcha revirou os olhos.

- Desculpe se tu foi idiota o suficiente para ser jogado contra a janela pelo China e se rasgou todo, tchê! - Replicou, sarcástica.

- Dá para parar de gritar aí, sô? Minha cabeça dói... - Reclamou o mineiro.

- Concordo com o Minas. Regulem o som aí, barraqueiros. - Intrometeu-se São Paulo.

- QUEM É O BARRAQUEIRO AQUI?! - Gritaram os insultados.

- Sem querer me intrometer... Mas vocês voltaram a gritar...

Os Estados viraram-se, já com suas armas nas mãos, na direção de sua nova ameaça. Parada perto da porta, uma pessoa, muito similar a EUA, os olhava timidamente.

- Bah, de onde é que ele surgiu? - Perguntou RS, chocada.

- Acho que ele estava aí o tempo todo... - São Paulo concluiu.

- Oh... - Exclamaram os outros três Estados brasileiros. Seus olhos verdes prenderam-se na pequena figura em suas frentes.

- Oh, _Maple_... - Sussurou Canadá.

...

Traduções~

_**Inglês: **__"I think we did it!" - "Eu acho que nós conseguimos!"/ "Bloody hell" - "Bloody" é utilizado pelos ingleses com o sentido de "maldito", então traduzindo isso literalmente seria "Maldito inferno". Entendam como: "Que droga!", ou "Maldição!"._

_**Japonês: **__Doitsu - Alemanha (dah~)._

_**Italiano: **__"Riposa in pace, Inghilterra" - "Repouse em paz, Inglaterra" (RIP)._

Pois é... Sobre as Guerras do Ópio e a tomada de Hong Kong... *respira fundo* Certo. As Guerras do Ópio (teve duas delas) foram travadas entre o Império Britânico e o Império Chinês. O ópio era uma droga medicinal negociada pelos ingleses nas áreas coloniais, porém na China o ópio passou a ser usado como entorpecente, viciando milhares de chineses. O governo chinês decidiu proibir a comercialização do ópio em suas terras. No entanto, o ópio continuou vindo em grandes quantidades para a China, embora de forma clandestina. Tomando medidas drásticas, o governo decidiu queimar milhares de caixas de ópio que haviam chegado ao porto de Cantão (1839).

O problema foi que a Inglaterra ganhava muito lucro vendendo, ou melhor, traficando, ópio para a China, mas as ações proibitivas do governo chinês estavam enfraquecendo o comércio, e, por consequência, o monopólio, inglês na Ásia (que era quase que totalmente governada, direta ou indiretamente, pela China). Alegando prejuízo à propriedade privada (algumas cargas de ópio inglês haviam sido destruídas), o Império Britânico declarou guerra à China em 1840. Esse foi o começo da Primeira Guerra do Ópio, que durou até 1842. Com o final da guerra (que a China perdeu), foi assinado o Tratado de Nanquim, que passou para a Inglaterra o controle da cidade de Hong Kong e autorizou a entrada de produtos ingleses por alguns (muitos) portos chineses.

Em 1856, novamente o Império Chinês enfrentaria os ingleses (dessa vez apoiados pelos franceses, interessados em colonizar a China) na chamada Segunda Guerra do Ópio. Este segundo conflito foi desencadeado quando oficiais chineses revistaram o navio britânico _Arrow_, o que, para os ingleses e seus aliados, significou um desrespeito ao Tratado de Nanquim. Os chineses perderam, **de novo,** a guerra, e foram obrigados a assinar um novo acordo de "paz", o Tratado de Tianjin, que permitia a entrada de mercadores europeus e missionários cristãos na China.

Em 1997, o controle britânico sobre a Ilha de Hong Kong foi transferido para o governo da República Popular da China.

LOL... Isso ficou longo... Anyway,

Reviews? Por favor? Eu dei uma aula completa de história no final! XD


	15. Após o Pesadelo (END)

Notas: Olá gente! Desculpem pela demora monumental! Realmente, me desculpem! OTL

Minhas aulas começaram e, sério, eu estive muito mais ocupada do que eu pensei que estaria. He he...

Anyway, anyhow! Eu sinto lhes informar que este é o último capítulo de "Modo Tropa de Elite". Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que estou feliz que acabou. Honestamente, eu vou sentir muita falta de escrever essa fic e ficar rindo das pobres nações XD Mas tudo que começa tem que acabar, não é?

Estou muito, mas **muito**, MUITÍSSIMO, feliz que alguns de você tenham gostado, e me alegra demais, sério, demais, quando eu recebo todas essas reviews me elogiando e me dando conselhos (ou não XD). Obviamente, eu sou apenas uma adolescente que ainda tem MUITA coisa para aprender sobre escrever, mas é realmente bom compartilhar as minhas (melhores) idéias com vocês!

Após postar esse capítulo, é provável que eu suma por um tempo. Minhas provas parciais são daqui a duas semanas, e eu tenho muito que estudar... Mas talvez eu consiga um tempo para escrever (ainda tenho todas aqueles oneshots do "CountryXReader" para fazer :D).

Até a próxima história,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Traduções no final da página.

OBS2: Alfred F. Jones - EUA (OFICIAL)

Arthur Kirkland - Inglaterra (OFICIAL)

Matthew Williams - Canadá (OFICIAL)

Francis Bonnefoy - França (OFICIAL)

Wang Yao (ou Yao Wang) - China (OFICIAL)

Ivan Braginski - Rússia (OFICIAL)

Kiku Honda (ou Honda Kiku) - Japão (OFICIAL)

Ludwig - Alemanha (OFICIAL)

Feliciano Vargas - Itália Veneziano (OFICIAL)

Lovino Vargas - Itália Romano (OFICIAL)

Antônio Carriedo Fernandez - Espanha (OFICIAL)

Gilbert Beilschimdt - Prússia (OFICIAL)

Luciano da Silva - Brasil

...

As pálpebras de Inglaterra estremeceram quando a nação começou a acordar. Assim que sua mente registrou esse fato, uma dor lacinante se fez notada na lateral da cabeça da nação.

- _Bloody hell..._ - Xingou Arthur.

Ele havia bebido? Não, essa dor de cabeça era bem pior do que uma simples enxaqueca causada pelo excesso do consumo de álcool. Inglaterra sentiu alguém mexer-se ao seu lado, o que fez com que ele abrisse, cautelosamente, um de seus olhos verdes. Uma cabeça coberta por cabelos loiros, tão claros que pareciam oxigenados, entrou em sua visão, e um fraco cheiro de perfume pode ser cheirado. França, sem dúvida alguma. Esse fato foi mais do que confirmado quando uma série de resmungos foi proferida em um rápido francês.

/.../

- _Mon Dieu..._ - Murmurou Francis.

A cabeça da nação francesa parecia que iria estourar de dor. Inúmeras imagens desconexas passaram em frente a seus olhos, os quais ele havia apertado, pois uma luz cegante brilhava em sua frente. Ou França havia ido à uma festa realmente boa no dia anterior, ou alguém lhe batera com muita força na cabeça. Espere. **Bater?**

Francis abriu seus olhos rapidamente quando essa palavra disparou um alarme em sua mente. Porém a nação se arrependeu dessa ação logo, quando a luz mencionada anteriormente pareceu queimar as retinas de seus belos olhos azuis.

/.../

China apertava sua cabeça entre as mãos. Fazia séculos desde que uma dor de cabeça tão forte assolara a velha nação.

- Aiyah... - Ele murmurou, tocando sua testa, de onde vinha a maior parte da dor, cuidadosamente.

O que era isso? Uma concussão?

/.../

A aura roxa que emanava de Rússia parecia ter quatruplicado de tamanho. A nação estava acostumada a beber várias garrafas de _vodka_, estando assim acostumado as ressacas que, invariavelmente, seguiam-se à essa ação, porém o que lhe irritava agora dificilmente era uma simples enxaqueca. Uma imagem de uma árvore caída passou rapidamente em sua mente. A nação, no entanto, não lhe deu atenção, preferindo começar a recitar todos os palavrões que sabia.

/.../

Algo molhado estava escorrendo pelo braço de Alemanha. Curioso. Mas o que não era curioso, e nem um pouco agradável também, era a dor de cabeça que fazia o crânio do alemão latejar. "_Scheibe_...", ele conseguiu pensar, "Eu e _bruder_ saímos para beber...?"

- Alemanha-_san_. - Alguém lhe sacudia - Alemanha-_san_. _Doitsu-san_!

- Alguém faça essa luz calar a boca... - A nação resmungou, tentando livrar-se da pessoa que gritava em sua orelha.

/.../

Japão tentava, sem sucesso, despertar Alemanha. Suspirando, após mais alguns momentos de tentativas inúteis, a nação abandonou sua tarefa, e observou seus arredores mais atentamente.

Eles estavam em uma avião, pelo que conseguira deduzir pelos barulhos e pela vista que podia ser observada pela janela. Apoiado no braço de Alemanha, encontrava-se Itália, dormindo e babando. Com as pernas apoiadas nas costas do irmão, Romano estava em uma situação semelhante, enquanto Espanha roncava serenamente ao lado de Portugal, que pareceria dormir calmamente se não fosse pelo cenho franzido e pelos murmúrios que soltava em certos intervalos de tempo. Algumas poltronas à frente, China apertava sua testa contra as mãos, murmurando alguma coisa em chinês, e Rússia, sentado ao seu lado, apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, emanava uma aura pior do que ele carregara durante a Guerra Fria. O usual sorriso do russo também não estava presente em seu rosto. Inglaterra e França resmungavam em voz baixa, não podendo-se definir se um com o outro ou simplesmente pela dor de cabeça que deviam estar sofrendo no momento. Prússia encontrava-se esparramado em duas poltronas afastadas das outras, resmungando algo sobre ressacas.

Japão esfregou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, seu próprio desconforto voltando lentamente. Uma pergunta ainda o intrigava, no entanto. O que havia acontecido?

\...\

Estados Unidos abriu seus olhos lentamente, sua cabeça doendo tanto que parecia que iria explodir.

- _What the hell..._ - Ele resmungou para si mesmo.

- Ah, _brother_... Você acordou. - A voz macia de Canadá pareceu um grito para EUA.

Soltando um grunhido de concordância e reclamação, o estado-unidense virou-se na direção de seu irmão mais velho (não que EUA fosse admitir esse fato em público. Onde já se viu, um _hero_ sendo o irmão mais novo?). O canadense apresentava um olhar cansado, acompanhado de um sorriso calmo.

- _Hey bro..._ - Cumprimentou Alfred - Porque... minha cabeça... dói?

Canadá hesitou.

- B-bem... - Começou Matthew.

/.../

_Flashback~_

_Os Estados encararam o nem-tão-jovem canadense ameaçadoramente, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse mais ainda. "Holy Maple...", Canadá pensou, desconsolado, "Eu tinha que falar justamente agora? E eles __**tinham **__que __**me**__ notar justamente agora?"_

_- Pois é... - Rio de Janeiro quebrou o silêncio- Quem é você, cara?_

_- Canadá... - Respondeu a nação, baixinho._

_Pontos de interrogação podiam ser vistos flutuando em cima das cabeças dos brasileiros._

_- Quem? - Eles perguntaram em uníssono._

_- Canadá! - O país repetiu, num tom de voz mais alto - Vocês sabem, o segundo maior país do mundo?_

_Silêncio._

_- Oh..._

_Canadá resistiu a tentação de bater com a mão na testa._

_- Então... - Interrompeu Minas Gerais- Você é o vizinho do EUA, uai!_

_O olhar dos outros três irmãos voltou-se novamente para o canadense, com uma sensação de frieza e cálculo. Canadá engoliu em seco. Será que tudo estava dando errado para ele hoje?_

_- Ah... - Rio Grande do Sul pronunciou-se - É mesmo...?_

_Algo no tom de sua voz dizia que aquilo não havia sido uma simples pergunta casual. A nação, relutantemente, acentiu com a cabeça. Sorrisos perigosos surgiram nos rostos dos Estados. "Maple... América sempre me mete em confusão...", pensou Canadá, quase que suspirando mentalmente. Enquanto isso, os quatro Estados brasileiros moveram-se até os países que jaziam no chão do aposento, inconscientes, e os ergueram, aparentemente sem dificuldade. Os sorrisos dos jovens aumentaram. Então eles jogaram as nações contra o pobre canadense, que apenas conseguiu pegar EUA e segurar, desajeitadamente, Inglaterra pela gola da camisa._

_- Huh? - Matthew indagou, aturdido._

_A porta da sala se abriu, revelando outros dos Estados, cada um carregando uma nação, desacordada, de arrasto, tirando Rússia, que necessitava de dois brasileiros para a tarefa._

_- HUH? - Perguntou Matthew novamente, definitivamente surpreso._

_São Paulo encarou o canadense por cima do aro dos óculos, um sorriso nada gentil em seus lábios._

_- Então, o que você está esperando?_

_O olhar do paulista tornou-se duro e afiado como aço. Os olhos de vários tons de verde pertencentes aos diversos Estados que se encontravam ali rebrilharam assustadoramente._

_- __**Vai fazer o despacho. **__- Os brasileiros falaram em uníssono, suas vozes numa sintonia ameaçadora._

_Canadá nunca soube explicar como ele conseguiu arrastar todos os doze países até a porta de entrada, correndo como suas vidas dependessem disso (o que, provavelmente, era verdade)._

_- E fale para eles não se meterem mais aqui na América do Sul! - Gritaram os 27 Estados Federais brasileiros para o canadense._

_~Fim do Flashback~_

Canadá fixou seus olhos violetas nos olhos azuis claros de seu irmão estado-unidense. Um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Matthew.

- Eu não sei, _brother_. Não faço a mínima idéia.

/.../

_**Dia seguinte, Brasil.**_

Brasil abriu os olhos devagar, o barulho de um despertador tornando impossível que a nação continuasse a dormir. Levantando-se, um pouco relutante, ele dirigiu-se, pensando sobre o sonho esquisito que tivera, para a sala de jantar, onde o café da manhã já estava na mesa. Em volta desta, vários Estados, não todos, já que muitos deles recusavam-se terminantemente em acordar antes do meio-dia (motivo de muita discussão naquela casa), encontravam-se lá, comendo ou lendo seus respectivos jornais. Suas expressões eram neutras e normais. Alguns bocejavam, tentando vencer o sono que ainda os dominava, e alguns estavam agitados, evidenciando uma provável overdose de café. Luciano sorriu largamente.

- Bom dia, gente bonita~ - Ele cantarolou, puxando a cadeira da ponta da mesa retangular.

- Bom dia... - Foi a resposta que recebeu, em diversos níveis de energia e entusiasmo.

O sorriso do brasileiro aumentou.

- Vocês não fazem idéia do sonho que tive! - Ele comentou, alegre.

Enquanto o Pai descrevia o sonho maluco que ele teve, no qual Inglaterra havia o transformado em mulher, e vários países tinham perseguido o pobre brasileiro até sua casa, os Estados presentes escutavam com atenção. Quando Brasil levantou sua xícara para tomar um gole de café, o que obstruiu sua visão por alguns minutos, ele não conseguiu notar o divertido olhar cúmplice trocado entre seus filhos.

**-FIM-**

Traduções:

_**Inglês: **__"Bloody hell" - "Maldito inferno"/ "What the hell?" - "Que diabos?" ou "Que inferno?"/ Brother - Irmão/ Hero - Herói/ "Hey bro" - "Hey mano"/ "Holy Maple" - "Sagrado Maple" ("Maple" é bordo. O estereótipo canadense é que eles são totalmente viciados em xarope de bordo)._

_**Francês: "**__Mon Dieu" - "Meu Deus"._

_**Alemão: **__Scheibe - Droga/ Bruder - Irmão._

_**Japonês: **__"-san" - Sufixo respeitoso, utilizado quando não se tem muita intimidade (Preguiça de colocar tudo de novo...)/ "Doitsu-san" -" Alemanha-san"._

Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam, ok? Qualquer idéia de história que tiverem, e que quiserem que eu escreva (utilizando meus OCs (os Estados) ou não), me avisem que eu vou tentar escrever!

_**Review~**_


End file.
